So I Married an Alien in Vegas
by ben10987654321
Summary: Prequel to Surprise Guest. After drinking too much Willow finds herself married to a certain alien. BTVS/Smallville x-over. Post Chosen. Smallville Season 4
1. Chapter 1

**So I Married an Alien in Vegas**

Summary: Prequel to Surprise Guest. After drinking too much Willow finds herself married to a certain alien. BTVS/Smallville x-over. Post Chosen. Smallville Season 4

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.

Author's Note: I was writing Surprise Guest and decided I wanted to write the story of Clark and Willow in Vegas and the aftermath. So here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Willow wakes up with a very sore head. Ok she is never drinking again and why is her pillow moving up and down. Willow opens her eyes to find she is lying on a chest, a very male, very muscular chest. Wow she hasn't done that in some time. As her senses waken up she can detect the almost forgotten sensation of how her muscles ache after sleeping with a man. Not that it's an unpleasant sensation but she had just thought she didn't do this anymore. She sighs and stretches her arms. Her attention is caught by a glistening off a ring on her left hand. Oh goddess she didn't. She looks up at her sleeping companion. Even in her opinion he's good looking. He has curly black hair and a very serene look on his face. Strangely a thought pops into Willow's head that Buffy would probably be jealous of her. Willow sits up and feels dizzy. Ok note to self, drinking to get over break up with Kennedy not a good idea. She looks around and sees a piece of white paper on the table beside the bed. She picks it up. Yep it's a marriage certificate and her name is now Willow Kent.

Clark wakes up feeling terrible, a very rare thing for him. Oh he can't believe Alicia put that red kryptonite necklace on him and then to make it worse she teleports off leaving him in Vegas. Ok now what did he do? He drunk a lot, hit on some girls, met a beautiful red head, married her and had sex. Wait! Oh god he married her! His parents are going to kill him. Wait he actually had sex. He wasn't sure he could with a human. Snap out of it Clark, back to the being married part. He opens his eyes and looks at his left hand. There's a ring. Yep he's married. He sits up and sees his now wife sitting on the bed with a sheet wrapped round her. Ok so what do you actually say at a moment like this? "Morning"

Willow turns round at the voice "Morning,..err sorry your name escapes me. Way too much alcohol"

"It's Clark and I know the feeling. It's Willow right" Clark runs his hand through his hair.

"Yep, well Willow Kent now" Willow hands over the marriage certificate to Clark.

Clark takes it in hand. He runs his hand through his hair again. He feels claustrophobic. He is so dead.

"Willow sees the near panic on Clark's face. "Clark you ok?"

"No. My parents are going to kill me"

Parents. No he can't be that young. "Clark how old are you?"

"18"

Oh goddess I married a teenager. I slept with a teenager! Willow silently groans.

"How old are you?" Clark asks

"24"

24! Clark has no response to that.

Willow tries to think back. Surely this can't get any worse. She has a vague memory of the sex. Wow for a beginner he was good. Oh crap. They didn't use protection. "Clark"

Clark is trying to remember to breath. This is the worse situation he has ever gotten himself into. "Yes"

Willow takes a deep breath "We didn't use protection"

Clark looks at his wife wide eyed. Please say your on birth control he thinks.

"and I'm not on birth control"

That's it, where's the kryptonite bullets. Shoot me now.

Willow continues "You see it's because my last partner was a girl"

My wife's a lesbian! She as sure didn't seem one last night. Mind out the gutter Kent. Oh god I can't breathe. Too much information.

Willow sees Clark near hyperventilating "Clark calm down, breathe"

Clark shuts his eyes and tries to calm his mind. His breathing slows. He opens them again.

"Right my friends are probably worried about me so I'll go check in with them and then I'll come back and we'll talk about this" Willow tells Clark.

Clark manages a nod and Willow gives him a small smile. Willow gets changed and leaves and Clark starts to do the same when he spots the red kryptonite necklace on the floor. Bane of his existence, right behind Lois Lane. God his head hurts. He didn't even know he could get drunk, let alone hung over. At least he kept his alien origin a secret. Then the memory hits him. Oh god he told her and showed off his powers. Clark puts his head in his hands. Wait she doesn't remember. Perhaps he can get out of this yet assuming she isn't pregnant of course. Yep shoot him now.

Willow goes back to her room to find Buffy and Xander outside the door. Buffy rushes up and hugs her. "Buffy...too tight…need air"

Buffy releases her "Sorry. Now where have you been?"

Willow doesn't quite know how to say this "I sort of got drunk last night"

Xander looks at Willow's expression and starts grinning "Did you get lucky last night?"

"You could say that" Willow replies.

Buffy smiles "All right Will, way to get back on the horse". Buffy had worried about Willow. She had taken her break up with Kennedy hard. "Was she cute?" Buffy asks out of curiosity.

"She was actually a he"

Xander wide eyed "You slept with a guy?"

Willow holds up her left hand "I married a guy"

Buffy's in shock. How could Willow get a guy and she couldn't.

"It gets worse" Willow tells them.

"How?" Xander asks.

"I'm not on birth control"

Buffy goes from shock to rage "I'll kill him!". How dare any man take advantage of Will.

"And I'll help" Xander adds.

"No you will not" Willow orders. They both stop. "Now I'm going to do a spell to restore my memory first to find out what happened. You two will do nothing and please note the resolve face" Willow points at her face.

Damn she's using the resolve face. Xander knows it's a lost cause. "Fine. Wait what spell?"

"My memory's a little hazy. I remember drinking and dancing and some fuzzy memories of the two of us" Willow coughs "Well you don't want to hear about that but bottom line is I can't remember my own wedding and it's just not acceptable. So I'll do a quick spell, get my memory back and then Clark and I will sort this out"

Buffy gets that smile on her face just before she slays something "Right, now I know that I have to kill a guy called Clark"

Willow glares at Buffy. "Buffy"

Buffy's resolve collapses in front of Willow's glare "Oh all right but if you find out he did something wrong his ass is mine"

"Fair enough" Willow answers. She goes in her room to perform her memory restoration spell.

* * *

Clark is dressed and is trying to figure out how to move the necklace without touching it. Willow barges in "You're an alien!"

Clark near panic "What? No I'm just a normal guy"

"Don't give me that I remember. You told me and showed off your powers"

"Maybe you dreamt it or had an alcohol fuelled hallucination" Clark says in desperation.

Willow raises her eyebrow. "That is just lame. I performed a spell to restore my memory"

"Spell!?" Clark says in half panic, half worry.

"Yep I'm a witch"

Clark backs up. Ok now he's afraid especially after what Isobel did to him.

"Clark?" Willow asks confused.

Clark points at her "You stay away from me. I've met witches before. You're trouble"

Willow could actually see fear in Clark's eyes. "Clark calm down. I'm not going to hurt you"

"They did"

Ok this is going to be tricky. "Clark just like people, witches are good and bad and I'm good", most of the time she thinks to herself. "You know perhaps I could help you with them"

Well Clark could use help if Isobel came back. "It's not quite that simple. The most powerful one, well she's not alive. She possessed my friend and I think she's still in there if not in actual control if that makes any sense"

"Some. I'll probably need the whole story. You know we can share. You tell me about being an alien and I'll tell you about being a witch. How does that sound?"

Clark composes himself "Well I suppose that'll be good. After all a married couple shouldn't have secrets" he laughs at his joke and so does Willow.

Before they can start talking Buffy and Xander barge in. They had seen Willow rush off and decided to follow. "Ok Will what did he do?" Buffy demands.

"I didn't do anything" Clark protests.

Xander sizes him up then realises just how tall this guy is. God he could probably squish him but it doesn't matter. Willow needs her honour defended.

"No of course you didn't. You just took advantage of a drunk girl" Buffy says as she plots all the points on him she can hit. Hmm he's good looking. Oh stop that. Back to thinking how to hurt him.

"Buffy that's enough" Willow pleads.

"No Will. We saw you run in here so he obviously did something and he'll fess up even if I have to beat it out of him"

Xander decided to start the beating and hit Clark right in the face "Ow!" he cradles his right hand. Gee what was this guy made of. He could already see his hand bruising.

"Xander!" Willow exclaims. "Ok enough; the two of you out. Clark didn't do anything. The sex and marriage were a mutual thing despite the fact we were drunk. Now unlike you two Clark and I will discuss this like adults so out" Willow shows them the door and they leave.

"You ok Xander?" Buffy asks him on the outside of the door.

"No. Gee that guy is made of steel or something. He has to be a demon"

"Based on the fact you hurt your hand when you hit him. That's not hard to do Xander. After all I mean he was built" Buffy gets a far away look on her face.

"Buffy. Tell me you are not fantasising about that guy" Xander implores her

Buffy stops day dreaming. "Would you believe no I'm not"

Xander looks at her

"Guess not"

Back in the room "Sorry about them" Willow tells Clark

"Your friends"

"Yeah. Your friends not here?"

"No. It's a long story" Clark sighs as he sits on the bed.

Willow sits next to him. "I'm all ears"

"You see that necklace" Clark points to it.

Willow nods.

"The stones are made of meteor rock. They emit a radiation that when in contact with my skin causes me to lose my inhibitions. There was this girl she was obsessed with me, Alicia is her name" Clark sighs at the mention of Alicia.

"Obsessed in the creepy stalker sense?" Willow asks.

"In the she wanted more out of our relationship than I could give sense"

"Oh" That's exactly why she and Kennedy had broken up. Kennedy had wanted more than Willow could give.

"Anyway she made that and stuck it on me and teleported us to Vegas so we could get married"

"Wait teleported?"

"Yeah it was her special ability. There are these green meteor rocks in my home town of Smallville. They have the ability to give people certain powers. In Alicia's case, that was her name, she could teleport herself from one place to another"

Ok Willow will have to look into this town. "You said people, plural"

"They've been loads of them. I do my best to stop them whenever they pop up which at times seems to be on a weekly basis. For some reason they all seem to become psychotic"

Wow another small town with strange happenings. What are the odds? "So what happened to Alicia?"

Clark snorts "She backed out and teleported off leaving the necklace on me so I went off and to get some drinks and that's what I was doing when I met you. So why are you in Vegas?"

"Its complicated. I was drinking because I broke up with my girlfriend but I was in Vegas for another reason that I'm not sure even you would believe"

"Try me. I'm an alien after all"

"Ok" Willow then goes on to tell Clark about her life in Sunnydale battling vampires and demons and how she made all the other slayers. That's why she was in Vegas tracking a new one down. Clark is rather silent "Clark you coping with all this?"

Clark tried to get his mind around it. Vampires, demons, Slayers and he thought his life was difficult "Just about. It kind of makes my problems seem small"

Willow places her hand on his knee "No it doesn't. My parents just chose to live on top of a Hellmouth. If I had lived in Smallville, by the way where is Smallville?"

"Kansas"

Kansas? Well that's a new one. "As I was saying if I had lived in Smallville I probably wouldn't know about all this supernatural stuff either. So come on lets here your story"

Clark explains how he came down in the meteor shower as a baby and how his parents found him. He tells Willow about his battles with the meteor freaks and his recent battles with Jor-El including his stint as Kal-El. He also tells her about his much more recent battle with Isobel.

"Isobel. I think I read about her somewhere. So these stones of power are actually alien in origin?"

"Yes. Jor-El sent me to find them, hence the reprogramming and needing to be saved by my mother. Oh god I've haven't told my parents yet" Clark buries his head in his hands.

"Are they going to be mad at you?" Willow asks. She didn't want Clark to get in anymore trouble than he already was.

"No, well yes. I mean they'll be disappointed in me" Clark can already hear the speech he's going to get about how he should know better despite the red kryptonite. "What about your parents?" he asks Willow.

"Oh we haven't been in touch for a while. Suppose I should try though to tell them though considering they might be grandparents soon"

Clark groans again. "I am so sorry. I should know better regardless of the effect the red rocks have on me"

Willow places her hand on Clark's arm. "Don't blame yourself, well at least not completely after all I'm older and should know better. I wonder why we were drawn together"

Clark looks at her "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm gay or I thought I was. I mean my memory is back but I don't know why I started dancing with you. I just felt, I don't know drawn to you. Could be the energy you give off"

"Yeah Isobel said she could sense my powers. You can do the same?"

"Yeah now my head's a bit clearer. It's interesting. Demon power is all dark and foreboding while yours is white and I will not use the word fluffy but I hope you get my meaning"

Clark smiles genuinely for the first time this morning. "I think I do. I don't completely understand how my powers work. I know I'm powered by the sun. Its rays super charge my cells"

Willow nearly choked. The Sun! Depending on how efficient his body is at converting energy his powers could be virtually limitless.

"Willow you ok?" Clark asks as he see Willow's expression. He couldn't quite place it though.

Willow nods "I'm good. You never answered my question about what drew us together"

Clark thought back to the previous night "Not sure. I remember thinking how pretty you were. They were other girls but for some reason you stood out. I can't really tell you why I thought that though"

Willow smiles "You think I'm pretty?"

"Actually I think the exact term I thought was beautiful"

"Aw, you're so sweet" Willow kisses Clark on the cheek and he blushes slightly.

"So what do we do?" Clark asks Willow.

"I don't know. For some reason the idea of a divorce is bothering me greatly. Of course I never thought I would have a traditional marriage in the first place"

Clark sympathises "I'm having the same thought"

"About which part?"

"Both actually. My parents taught me marriage was something you don't take lightly and as for the other part, it's complicated"

"I'm you wife now" Willow reminds him as her curiosity gets the better of her.

Oh Clark wasn't comfortable with this subject. "It's just marriage would involve sex and I wasn't sure I could do that without hurting the other person. I am very strong"

Willow can remember having a similar conversation with Buffy once when she dated Riley. "Well you managed it because trust me you didn't hurt me at all. Actually you were pretty good"

"Thanks. You were good too" Clark returns the compliment because its true. It was good in his opinion. "Why don't we try this marriage thing for a while?"

"Define a while"

"I don't know. 6 months, 9 if you're…, well you know"

"Pregnant, knocked up, impregnated with your alien spawn" Willow teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Clark sighed "Yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Kent had run many scenarios through her head when Clark disappeared with Alicia. When he phoned from Las Vegas the worst one popped in her mind "Clark please tell me you didn't marry Alicia"

"I didn't marry Alicia mom" Clark replies.

Thank god Martha thinks.

"In fact she sort of abandoned me here. She hasn't shown up back in Smallville has she?"

"Not that I've seen. So are you coming home?"

"Yes but there's a problem. Something happened"

Ok bad thoughts going through Martha's head again. "What happened honey?"

Clark explains how Alicia made him a red kryptonite necklace. Oh Martha knew just how bad Clark could be when he was exposed to that. He explains the drinking, ok that's not unusual for him. Of course it's illegal for him technically to be drinking but she'll let it pass. Then the bombshell hits. Clark hadn't married Alicia but some girl he met in a bar. She was a mother-in-law. Then Clark hit her with the nuclear bomb.

"Mom, she could be pregnant"

Don't pass out Martha. Don't pass out Martha.

"Mom?"

"I'm here honey. Are you sure?"

"That's she 100 percent definitely pregnant, no but we, err, forgot to use, err, protection"

That's the straw that broke the camel's back "Clark Kent! You should know better" She's going to kill him. How can this get any worse?

"Oh and mom she knows I'm an alien"

Martha somehow avoided passing out as Clark explained he showed off his powers under the influence of the red kryptonite to her new daughter-in-law. Clark tried to reassure her that Willow (that's her daughter-in-law's name) would keep it a secret but the only way she would know that for sure was to meet her. Clark said he would talk to Willow about that and phone back. So Martha hanged up the phone only to be left with a new problem, how to tell Jonathan.

Jonathan Kent listened to his wife tell the story. He thought he was taking it quite well all things considering. Of course he and Clark were going to have a long talk when Clark got home. Clark and his new wife that was. Martha had invited her to visit so they could assess if she really would keep Clark's secret. Ok he could live with that. That made sense. They would then discuss getting the marriage annulled. Of course that left the big problem of what to do if this girl was pregnant. That opened up a whole area of new problems. Clark wasn't human. How would a pregnancy work with a half Kryptonian child? They would need to find a doctor who could be trusted. For once Jonathan hoped that Clark's alien origin would prevent something like this. After all what are the odds human and Kryptonians are compatible?

"Jonathan?" Martha asked with concern at her husband's silence.

"I'm just thinking Martha. This creates a lot of problems"

Martha takes her husband's hands into hers "I know but we will deal with them as a family like we always do"

Jonathan smiled at her. He'll never be able to express how much he loves this woman. Martha then stands up "Right come on"

Jonathan rather confused "Where are we going?"

"Shopping. My daughter-in-law is coming to visit and I have to cook something nice for her"

Jonathan noted the enthusiasm Martha used in her voice. Daughter-in-law! He could see an argument coming and unfortunately he had to start it right now "Martha. They will be getting an annulment"

Martha raises an eyebrow "That's up to them Jonathan"

"Martha you can't be serious, he's 18"

"Which makes him an adult and able to make his own decisions"

"He was on red kryptonite at the time. He wasn't thinking straight"

Martha is getting annoyed "And if she is pregnant. What then? Do you want him to wash all responsibility for that as well"

"No of course not but have you even considered the problems that a pregnancy might cause"

"We will deal with them. They'll be here tomorrow Jonathan and you will behave" Martha warns him.

Oh Jonathan knows that tone of voice. He has lost this argument. He simply nods in agreement.

"Good. Now lets get going" Martha says as she heads for the door.

* * *

To avoid awkward questions from Buffy and Xander Clark had agreed to wait until they left before he took Willow home to Smallville. Willow had offered to keep his alien origins a secret. He wasn't sure why. He was prepared to accept her friends knowing if it made her life easier but she said no. He admired her for that. Of course it went without question he would keep her being a witch secret. Clark watches from a distance as Willow says her farewells to Buffy and Xander at the airport.

"So meeting the parents Will. You sure about this?" Xander asks.

"Yeah. After all they'll be my parents-in-law for the next 6 months at least. In fact I think it may be better if I move to Smallville"

Buffy frowns "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Well I haven't 100 percent decided on that yet. Like Xander said, meet the parents first" Truthfully Willow was afraid that Buffy and the other slayers might pick up on Clark's non-human status if they were around him too long and try to slay him. They lived in a simple world of humans good, anything else bad and Willow didn't want Clark hurt. She hadn't known him long but he seemed to have a good heart. In fact she wasn't sure even Buffy could hurt him. Hmm, she would have to ask Clark about that. Willow hugs Buffy and then Xander and watches them head into the airport. She walks back to Clark "So you really can get us to Smallville in a few minutes"

"Yep but we should go get your things first and find somewhere less crowded" Clark says looking around.

They go back to the hotel to get Willow's bag and they then find a quiet spot and Clark picks Willow up "Ready?"

Willow nods but she really doesn't know what to expect. Clark zooms off. Whoa. Willow watches the world blur by. She had to admit this was nifty.

* * *

When Giles saw Buffy and Xander come home without Willow many scenarios ran through his head. Not one involved Willow getting married.

"So was he cute?" Dawn asks.

Buffy gets a far off look.

Dawn notices Buffy's expression "I'll take that as a yes"

Giles barely listened to Buffy and Xander. This was nuts, a 6 month trial. Heaven only knows what Willow was thinking. Maybe she wasn't thinking, maybe this Clark had a hold over her. Then again Buffy hadn't said she noticed anything unnatural and Xander's complaints about hurting his hand when he hit him didn't prove anything either. Maybe, Giles thinks, he's just being overprotective. After all he's a sort of pseudo parent to them all but it wouldn't hurt to do a little checking into Willow's new husband. Would it?

At this point Faith and Kennedy walks in and see Buffy and Xander "Hey you're back" Faith says.

"Where's Willow?" Kennedy asks. On the surface her break up with Willow hadn't seemed to affect her but underneath Kennedy was in pain. Maybe she had pushed Willow too hard. Maybe she should have had more patience. Maybe they can still work this out.

Buffy and Xander look at each other. How the hell were they going to tell Kennedy this?

Faith notices the exchanged glances "B what happened?"

"Well.." Buffy begins

"Willow got drunk and married a guy" Dawn blurts out.

Oh that was subtle Buffy thinks sarcastically.

Faith "Get out. Red got herself hooked up"

Kennedy is in shock, she thinks. It's a strange numb feeling really. "How? Where is she?"

Xander noticed the look on Kennedy's face. Oh boy this was going to go badly. Xander goes on to explain how Willow and Clark decided to give their marriage a go and that she's off to meet her new in-laws.

"Well good luck to them" Faith says.

Kennedy stutters out "You're wishing them luck!?"

Faith shrugs "It could be worse. At least he didn't knock her up". Faith then notices the near cringes on Buffy's and Xander's faces. "No tell me she's not"

"She's not what?" Kennedy asks.

"Well we don't know yet but it is a possibility" Buffy admits.

"Will someone explain what is going on here!" Kennedy demands.

Xander looks at her "It's possible Will might be pregnant"

Kennedy's jaw almost hit's the floor "Where is she? I need to talk to her"

"She'll be here in a few days to pick up her clothes. You can see her then" Buffy tells Kennedy.

"No this can't wait. I'll find her myself" Kennedy storms off.

Buffy looks at Faith. "Faith, could you.."

Faith nods "On it". Faith leaves in pursuit of Kennedy to stop her running off.

"Well that went well" Xander says dryly.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark stops at the top of his driveway and lets Willow down. Willow wanted to walk so she could prepare herself. Despite Clark's numerous reassurances that his parents were great people Willow couldn't help but worry that his parents might think she had corrupted their son or something. "Clark, what do I do? What do I say?"

"Willow relax. My parents are nice people. It's me they'll kill. You're a guest. Guests don't get killed until the second night" Clark jokes.

Willow frowns at him. They get to the door and walk in "Mom! Dad!" Clark shouts.

Martha walks in from the kitchen "Clark!" She goes and hugs him.

Clark ends the hug "Mom this is Willow"

"Hi Mrs Kent. It's nice to meet you" Willow says nervously.

"Please call me Martha. After all you're family now" Martha looks over her daughter-in-law for the first time. She looks younger than Clark said she was and is obviously nervous. Martha would have to get her to relax.

"Where's dad?" Clark asks.

"Oh he's.." Martha begins just as Jonathan walks in. "Right here"

"Clark you're back" Jonathan says

"Yeah. This is Willow" Clarks says as he gestures towards her.

"Hello Mr Kent. It's nice to meet you" Willow shakes his hand.

"Please honey call him Jonathan" Martha tells Willow.

Jonathan didn't look too happy with that but Martha gave him one of her looks and he didn't say anything about it.

"So Willow let me show you where you'll be staying" Martha says.

"Here? I don't want to be a bother"

"It's no bother" Martha assures her and she leads Willow upstairs leaving Clark alone with his father.

Uh-oh. Clark knows what's coming next.

"Son lets go to the barn and talk shall we"

Yep that's what Clark thought he would say. Once in the barn Clark speaks first "Dad I know what you're going to say. That I should know better, that I was irresponsible and you're right but what is done is done"

"All that is true son and I'm glad you recognise that but I want to talk about where we go from here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters there's the issue of getting an annulment"

"Willow and I have talked about that and we're not getting an annulment. In fact we decided that we'll give this marriage a chance to work"

Jonathan looks at his son with some confusion "Do you mind explaining that?"

"We decided to give our marriage a 6 month trial or 9 if she's pregnant"

Jonathan was having a hard time taking this in "Clark are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes. Look Dad I can't really explain why but neither of us just want to end it without at least trying to make it work"

Jonathan had to admire the fact his son was taking responsibility for his actions. "Have you thought about what will happen if she is pregnant?"

"Not really. Truthfully I don't know if Willow is pregnant. She said it would be at least a few days before it would show up on a test. I think we can put off those decisions until we're sure"

Jonathan reluctantly agreed with Clark. He put his arm round Clark's shoulder. "Ok" He then sees Willow has appeared. "I'll leave you two alone for a while"

"Thanks dad" Clark says to which Jonathan smiles in response. Once he leaves Willow walks up to the loft beside Clark.

"Hey a couch in a barn" Willow notices.

"Yeah. I spend a lot of time here, looking out at the stars" Clark says as he points to his telescope.

"Where is your home?" Willow asks.

Clark's face saddens "It's nowhere. It blew up. That's what the meteors are. They're pieces of my home planet"

Ooh bad question. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright. I should have told you when we were talking in Vegas". So moving on "Is the room ok?"

"It's fine. It's your room isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's fine. Me and the couch are old friends". At least it's not Lois staying Clark thinks.

A car can be heard approaching. Oh no his luck can't be that bad. Just because he thought about her. Clark and Willow walk out to see who it is. Please don't be Lois. Please don't be Lois Clark thinks. The car stops and out gets Chloe and Lois. Oh crap.

"Hey Smallville, you're back" Lois declares.

Willow looks at Clark "Smallville?"

"Yeah it's my nickname for him" Lois says "Who are you?"

Willow extends her hand "I'm Willow Rosenberg". Willow had decided to keep her name because Willow Kent just sounded wrong.

Lois takes it "Lois Lane"

Chloe coughs.

"Oh yeah and this is my cousin Chloe Sullivan"

Chloe shakes Willow's hand "It's nice to meet you. So where did you meet Clark?"

"In Vegas"

Lois arches an eyebrow "Vegas? I'm impressed Smallville. Didn't know you had a rebellious streak in you"

Clark puts on a fake smile "Well Lois there's a lot you don't know about me"

"Uh-huh. Not that much. After all I've seen all of you" Lois says referring to finding Clark naked in a cornfield.

Clark groans. She just has to keep bringing that up.

Willow notes to ask Clark about that remark later.

Chloe wants to know what happened between him and Alicia. "So Clark what happened? One moment you're here, the next you and Alicia are gone"

"Well we went to Vegas, then she abandoned me. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Nope. She hasn't come back to my knowledge" Chloe tells him.

"Where do you come in?" Lois asks Willow.

"Well lets just say you're not the only one who's seen all of Clark"

Both Lois and Chloe look at Clark. He fidgets nervously "Well after Alicia left me I got a little but drunk"

"Finally a man are you Clark?" Lois asks in her usual blunt manner.

Clark goes beat red. Lois smirks "I'll take that as a yes"

By now Chloe has noticed the ring on his left hand. She points at it "Clark is that an engagement ring?"

Clark sighs "No"

Chloe breathes out in relief .

"It's a wedding ring" he informs them.

Chloe stares at him in utter disbelief. Lois just tuts "Oh that is so cliché"

Chloe looks at her cousin in disbelief "How can you be so flippant?"

Lois shrugs her shoulders "What? He got drunk and married a stranger. It happens. Frankly I didn't think he had it in him"

Chloe stares at Lois "Are you sure you're my cousin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully at least as far as Clark is concerned Lois and Chloe didn't stay long. They had only come to the farm to see if he had turned up yet. So now he, Willow and his parents are sitting down having dinner.

"This is great Mrs Kent. Thank you" Willow says. God she hasn't had a proper home cooked meal in who knows how long. She's been living off take out for far too long.

"It's Martha and you're welcome"

"So what do you do for a living Willow?" Jonathan asks.

Clark had feared his parents would ask that. He just hopes they don't ask him directly. He promised to keep Willow's secrets private and he doesn't want to lie to his parents.

Oh right, hang on. Willow has a prepared answer for this. "I do research for a private organisation. I doubt you would have heard of it."

"What does your job entail?" Martha asks.

"Oh this and that. The organisation, they have an interest in antiques and it's my job to research them and make sure they're genuine"

"So what were you doing in Vegas?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh I also help recruit new people for my employers. I was meeting one of them in Vegas when I bumped into Clark"

"Do your employers know about your current situation?" Martha asks.

Willow nods "Yeah. They're very understanding. Gave me time off to sort this out"

Martha nods mulling Willow's answers over. Well her employers must be nice people to give her time off.

"What do your parents think of all this?" Jonathan asks.

Willow coughs "Well actually I haven't talked to them. We sort of lost touch after they fled Sunnydale"

Martha's eyebrows rise up. That town that fell into a sink hole. "Sunnydale! You're from Sunnydale?"

Willow nods "Yep"

"Did everyone get out ok?" Jonathan asks.

"No not everyone. I lost a few friends. We were the last group out" Willow says sadly as she thinks about all those who died fighting the First.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your parents made it out though." Martha says.

"Yes they did. As I said we just lost touch. The last number I have for them is no longer valid but my friends are looking for them. I'm going in a few days to collect my belongings. I'll see what they have found out then" Willow goes back to her meal.

"So Clark" Martha begins "your father says you and Willow are going to give this marriage a 6 month trial"

Clark swallows his current mouthful "Yes" Clark runs his hand through his hair nervously "In fact we thought we would find an apartment together"

The realisation of Clark's words hit Martha "You'll be moving out then"

"Yes" Clark replies.

"What about school?" Jonathan asks his son.

"Well I finish this year"

"And afterwards?" Jonathan presses his son, hoping Clark has at least thought some of this through.

"I was thinking of something in journalism but please don't say anything to Chloe. I'll never hear the end of it if you do"

Despite everything Martha and Jonathan couldn't help but chuckle at their son's fear of Chloe.

Dinner went quite well in Clark's opinion. It's late and he finds Willow getting ready for bed. He knocks on the door

"Come in"

"Hi" he says to Willow.

"Hi"

"Everything ok?"

Willow nods "Sure. So journalism?"

Clark laughs slightly "Yeah. It occurs to me that being who I am, a regular 9 to 5 job is probably out the question. Being a journalist would allow me some flexibility"

Willow shrugs. She can't find fault in his logic. "What's your issue with Chloe?"

"It's just she'll claim credit for it. She's wanted to be a journalist her whole life. She'll be all smug and superior. I would rather face a kryptonite bullet than have to listen to that"

Willow couldn't help but chuckle. From what Clark had told her he was virtually invulnerable but he was fretting over a tiny blond girl.

Clark frowns "What's funny?"

"You're afraid of a tiny blond girl"

Clark's frown deepens "You don't know Chloe like I do"

"No but come on Clark. You're a foot taller, 100 pounds heavier and oh yeah invulnerable"

Clark still couldn't see her point. He sighs. Chloe would always be his friend but her tenacity was scary sometimes.

"Oh I meant to ask you" Willow starts "What was Lois talking about when she said she had seen all of you?"

Clark blushes at the memory. "I told you about Jor-El brain-washing me"

Willow nods.

"Well when I reappeared after he did whatever he did I reappeared in a corn field without any clothes and Lois was the one that found me"

Willow starts to laugh.

Clark is back to frowning "It's not that funny. She's as bad as Chloe. I never hear the end of it and I can't exactly tell her the truth"

"So what do you tell people?" Willow asks.

"That I had amnesia which isn't entirely untrue. I have no memory of the 3 months I was missing. Well that's not entirely true either. I mean the memories are there but they're a jumble. I can't make sense of them. Truthfully I'm afraid if I do I'll let that other personality out. He's still in there somewhere"

"So you're telling me I'm married to a man with a split personality"

Clark shrugs "I don't know. Jor-El created Kal-El because I wouldn't obey him and go retrieve the stones. Only Jor-El knows what was done and I'm not really in a rush to ask him about it"

Willow nodded in understanding. She wouldn't be in a rush to confront someone with that kind of power either. "What is Kal-El like?"

"He's me with all human emotion purged. Only completing his task is important. Everything else is irrelevant" Clark didn't like thinking about it so changing subjects "Do you need anything?"

Willow noticed Clark changing subjects and decided to leave it. Clark would tell her when he was ready to. "No, thank you"

"Well goodnight"

"Night" Willow says as Clark leaves to go sleep on the couch.

* * *

Willow finds herself in a Sunnydale cemetery. Now what she's doing here, she has no idea. She looks around and her heart stops at the grave she sees. 'Tara Maclay'

"Hello Willow" a voice from behind her says

Willow knows that voice. She turns round to see Tara standing there in a ankle length white dress. "Are you here? Am I dreaming?"

Tara smiles "Yes to both questions actually. I am here and you are dreaming"

Willow walks forward and raises her hand to Tara's face. She touches her cheek. It's warm. She really is here. Willow then hugs Tara with all she has, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh. It's aright" Tara tries to reassure her.

"I've missed you" Willow manages to say between her sobs.

"I've missed you too. Come on lets sit down" Tara leads Willow over to a bench which has appeared and they sit down.

Willow's tears subside but she can't look at Tara "I'm sorry. All those things I did after you were shot.."

Tara puts her hand under Willow's chin and raises it. "I forgive you."

Willow smiles "I love you"

"I love you too Willow but I'm here so you can move on"

"I don't understand" Willow says with puzzlement on her face.

"Why did you and Kennedy break up?" Tara asks her.

Willow shrugs "Lots of reasons."

Tara has a knowing look on her face "Willow. Tell the truth. I saw the two of you. You spent the last few weeks before the break up arguing all the time. I saw your barely restrained anger"

Willow sighs in defeat "Goddess I really was angry. I could feel the darkness straining to get out but she just had to keep pushing. When I say I'm not ready for more that should be enough but it was never enough for her. She can be so damn arrogant at times, thinking she knows best" The anger in Willow's voice rises during her speech.

"You still haven't answered me Willow. Why couldn't you give Kennedy want she wanted?"

Willow looks at Tara. Why? The reason is sitting right in front of her "Because I'm still in love with you"

"That doesn't prevent you loving someone else. You can't run out of love Willow"

Willow looks at her with confusion. "I don't understand"

"Well what attracted you to me?" Tara asks.

"I don't know. Your kindness, purity of spirit. They're rare qualities when you live on a Hellmouth"

"And Kennedy. Does she have these qualities?"

Willow thought for a moment "Well she cares. After all she was willing to kill me if I went evil"

Tara scoffs "That's not caring. Killing is easy. Saving someone is hard"

Willow frowns. She obviously isn't getting the point here.

Tara can see she's not getting through exactly as she intended. "Why do you think I'm here Willow?"

Willow doesn't answer.

"To save you. The Powers that Be showed me the future if you continued along your current path. It involves pain and suffering and a hair colour that really doesn't suit you. Kennedy wouldn't save you from that. In fact she was making it worse."

Willow is about to save something but Tara cuts her off "Don't get me wrong. As a slayer she'll do all those things slayers do, fight the forces of evil, save the world but as you said she is arrogant, not to mention abrasive and way too full of herself"

Willow chuckles "You almost sound jealous"

"Willow I want you to be happy. Kennedy is not the one to do that. I hope you realise that is why you broke up with her. That deep down you know that she is not the one to give your heart to."

"You're the one who has my heart" Willow says softly.

Ah-ha. Now this is something Tara can use to get her point across. "And what happens when you mention me to Kennedy?"

Willow's face darkens. God that's what starts almost everyone of their arguments. Kennedy's complaint that she is competing with Tara.

Tara can see she's made a point that Willow recognises. "Kennedy will always feel that way. She's the kind of person that has to have it all or nothing"

"You're right I suppose" Willow says reluctantly. "And what did you mean about the future. Do I become evil again?"

"The future is not set in stone but you need someone to keep you on the straight and narrow as it were. Someone kind and who has a purity of spirit"

Willow recognises her own words "But with you gone there isn't anyone like that anymore"

"Yes there is. I guided you to them"

"You did?"

Tara nods "In fact you married him"

"Clark!" Willow exclaims in utter shock.

Tara giggles and Willow frowns. "You guided me to a man. What were you thinking? I mean I married him for crying out loud"

"Well I didn't expect you to marry him. You did that on your own and so what he's a man. Isn't the kind of person he is more important"

Willow is slightly annoyed "I wish you weren't making so much sense"

"Hey I always made sense. You just didn't always listen to me"

"Why Clark though?" Willow asks.

"I told you, kindness, purity of spirit. He'll help you stay in the light"

"Isn't that a burden you're placing on him. I mean I don't know his whole story but he seems to have a lot of them already"

Tara's face takes a serious tone "Yes he does, more than he knows but do you know what he's afraid of most?"

Willow shakes her head.

"Living alone. Living out his long life and in his case that's centuries by himself because no-one will accept him for what he is. He's afraid people will see him as a freak"

"That's nonsense" Willow says "So he's an alien. Big deal I'm a witch and I have friends that are vampires and demons."

Tara smiles "Exactly why I guided him to you"

Willow shakes her head. Tara brought them together! "You've been awful busy for a dead person"

"Tell me about it."

"How did you bring us together?"

"Oh you know a whisper in Giles' ear made sure you got brought along to find that slayer and the right suggestion made to that girl Alicia got Clark to Vegas and as you said to Clark, there was a pull between you" Tara says smugly

Willow notes the smug look and it clicks "That was you"

Tara nods. "Yep"

Willow tries to absorb all this "Am I suppose to save Clark from darkness or something?"

"No. You just be with him. That's enough. Clark's destiny is his own. I don't know what it is. The PTBs wouldn't tell me. This is about saving you and trust me Clark is very good as saving people"

"But he's a man" Willow repeats.

Tara rolls her eyes. "Willow trust me it'll all work out". The sound of a bell ringing echoes. Tara looks up "I have to go."

"Right now?"

Tara looks at Willow "I'm afraid so. Oh you won't actually remember this conversation, at least not consciously. Your relationship with Clark has to develop naturally. This was just a kick up your shapely backside to move you on"

"Shapely?" Willow asks with some amusement.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't see it"

The bell ringing gets louder.

Tara looks up "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming already" She looks back at Willow "Slave drivers"

Willow chuckles and then stops. "I will always love you"

Tara in a soft tone "I know but it's time to wake up Willow". Tara starts to fade away.

Willow with some alarm "Tara!"

"Goodbye Willow. I love you" Tara's voice echoes as she disappears.

"Tara!" Willow shoots up in bed sweating with tears in her eyes. There's a knocking at the door and Clark walks in. "Are you ok? I heard shouting"

Clark had heard Willow shouting from the couch and rushed upstairs. He goes into the bedroom and sees Willow crying and sits on the bed and puts his arms around her. Willow accepts Clark's comfort and sobs into his chest. Once the sobbing stops Clark wipes away Willow's tears "Are you ok?" he asks again.

"I think so. I was having a dream about something" Willow struggles to remember the dream as it quickly fades away. "Strange I can't remember"

"Who's Tara?" Clark asks.

Willow looks at him wide-eyed "How do you know that name?"

"That's what you shouted. Tara"

Willow's brow furrows in confusion "I did?"

Clark nods.

She did? She can't remember. What was she dreaming about?

Clark notices Willow's silence "If you don't want to talk about it I understand. After all we barely know each other"

Willow appreciates Clark's understanding not to push her. Kennedy would go in a huff whenever Willow had dreams about Tara. Hmm for some reason that point seem important but Willow can't figure out why.

Clark gets up to leave "I'll let you get back to sleep"

"She was someone I loved" Willow says and Clark stops and turns around. "Tara was someone I loved"

Clark sits back down on the bed "Was?"

Willow nods "She's dead"

"I'm sorry. What was she like?"

Willow's face lightens up as she begin to tell Clark all about Tara. Clark listens to Willow tell her story and when it seems she's said all she is willing to say he decides to let her sleep. "I'll let you sleep"

Willow was feeling less burdened but doesn't want to be alone "Clark. Will you stay? Please"

"You sure?"

Willow nods and Clark lies in the bed next to her. She takes his arms and wraps them round herself. "Hey you're warm"

"Yeah. It's my biology. My natural body temperature is warmer than a human's. You comfy?"

Willow nods and Clark closes his eyes.

"Clark?" Willow asks

"Yes" he keeps his eyes closed.

"You didn't ask how Tara died?"

"No I didn't" Clark decided it was up to Willow when and what she wanted to tell him.

Willow happily accepted Clark's answer and lets herself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: If you like Kennedy as a character be warned I didn't so I don't protray her very nicely.

* * *

A few days later Clark and Willow are in Cleveland to pick up Willow's belongings. Clark wonders if this will be worse than when he bumped into Lana a couple of days ago.

Flashback

Clark is in town doing some shopping and showing Willow around Smallville. He's not sure of her reaction but she seems pleased when he points out that in all his years living here he hasn't come across any vampires or demons. Anyway he's loading the shopping in the truck when he hears a voice and he freezes to the spot.

"Hi Clark"

Clark closes his eyes, gulps and turns around "Hi Lana"

Lana is passing through town when she spots Clark. He's talking to a red headed girl she's never seen before. Funny, wasn't he seeing Alicia, that psycho that tried to kill her. Of course then she hears from Chloe how they both disappeared a few days back. What is it with Clark and his secrets? "When did you get back?" Lana asks him.

Clark had been dreading this. Even though his and Lana's relationship is pretty well non-existent at the moment he still has those feelings for her and sometimes he thinks she still has feelings for him. "Yesterday. I got back yesterday" he manages to stutter out.

"Who's your friend?" Lana asks referring to Willow.

"This is Willow and she's more than a friend"

Lana's confused at Clark's statement and it shows on her face.

Clark takes a breath "She's my wife"

Lana was sure she misheard that. She had to have misheard that. "Sorry did you say that she's your wife?"

"Yes he did" Willow says as she holds out her hand "Hi, Willow Rosenberg"

Lana shakes Willow's hand still rather dumbfounded. "Hi, Lana Lang. Nice to meet you". They release hands. Lana turns to Clark "I don't mean to pry but weren't you with Alicia"

"I was until she left me" Clark informs Lana.

"Oh. So how did you two meet?" Lana asks.

Willow answers "In Vegas. We got drunk and woke up the next day to find we were married"

Lana couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Clark Kent got drunk and married a girl in Vegas. God it was that summer when he ran off to Metropolis all over again. This was awkward. "Well I have to go. It was nice meeting you" Lana says to Willow. "I'll see you later Clark"

"Sure" Clark watches Lana leave.

"You two have a history" Willow states.

"That obvious?"

"You nearly went to pieces at the sound of her voice"

Clark sighs "I know. It's just she was the first girl I ever fell in love with. For a long time she was this unreachable goal, then we were together, then I screwed it up"

Willow could understand that. After all how long did she pine for Xander. Of course this ruined what she thought was going to be a good day. Clark had showed her around Smallville. It was nice enough and from what Clark had told her sparsely populated with any creatures of the night. That was also nice. A break from vampires and demons. On to other business though "Is she the one Isobel possessed?"

"Yeah she is"

"I thought so. I felt magic when I shook her hand"

Clark looked at Willow "Is Isobel still in there? I wasn't sure"

"I think so"

"Can you help?"

Willow thought about it "Perhaps. I'll have to do some reading up. You think the mark she told you about is the key?"

"Yeah. Lana had it examined. It's not a tattoo, it's more like the pigment of her skin was altered"

Willow mused some more. That does seem familiar. She'll definitely have to do some reading.

* * *

Willow sits in the car with Clark. She hasn't been exactly looking forward to this day for a couple of reasons. First Giles had no doubt spent the last few days looking into Clark. Now she's not upset by his concern for her wellbeing but if he has found something he'll probably go Ripper on Clark. Second it almost certainly means bumping into Kennedy. She is so not looking forward to that. There are still a lot of things to work out with this marriage but she knows one thing for certain; she and Kennedy are done. Now she has to hope Kennedy realises the same.

They get out and walk to the door. Willow can see Clark's obvious nervousness. It's funny she thinks how someone so powerful is afraid of anything. They'll have to have a discussion sometime to get to the root of Clark's insecurities. "Clark relax" Willow tells him.

"Sorry. It's just this is your family we're meeting. I mean weren't you nervous when you met mine"

"I was but my friends aren't going to attack you the second we step in the door." At least Willow hoped not. Of course she's assuming no-one will detect Clark's non-human nature. After all Buffy hadn't seemed to back in Vegas. She rings the bell and Dawn opens the door.

Dawn opens the door. She's been dying to see this man that Willow married. Holy God is her first reaction. He's like the hottest guy she has ever seen.

Willow watches as Dawn stares at Clark. She should have expected that reaction. "Dawn you're drooling"

"I am not!" Dawn protests.

Willow is not getting a greeting. "Hello Willow. It's nice to see you again. Come in"

"Huh what?" Dawn asks. Realisation hits "Oh right. Hello Willow. It's nice to see you again. Come in"

"Thanks Dawnie. This is my husband Clark Kent by the way"

Dawn extends her hand "Hi. I'm Dawn"

Clark takes it "Nice to meet you". He notices Dawn is admiring his arm.

Willow shakes her head "Dawn you can let go now"

Dawn releases Clark's hand "Sure."

All 3 walk in. "Did you find my parents by the way?" Willow asks Dawn.

"Yes we did. Giles has the details"

They walk in to a living area where Giles, Buffy, Xander and Faith are sitting. At least Kennedy isn't here Willow thinks.

"Hey everybody" Willow greets.

Buffy jumps up and hugs Willow "Hey Willow". Buffy eyes Clark "Hello to you too" she says coldly.

"Yeah hi" Clark responds to Buffy.

Wow that was warmer than Willow expected. "Oh Clark let me introduce Rupert Giles and Faith"

Clark extends his hand to Giles which Giles takes out of courtesy "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Giles"

"Yes quite" Giles responds. Well at least the boy had manners. Giles hadn't actually been able to find anything strange or dangerous about him. Of course he had found strange things happened in the town he lived in but Clark seemed to be just a normal farm boy.

Clark noted the rather cold response but he knew it would probably be like this so he moved onto Faith who was examining him in very close detail. It was plainly obvious to her that Clark was seriously built under that shirt. "Damn Red how did you get someone who looks like that?"

Clark blushed slightly. He really has to stop that.

Willow shrugs "Oh you know just lucky I guess". She turns to Giles "Dawn said you found my parents"

Giles starts searching his pockets "Yes. They're in San Francisco. Hang on I have the details somewhere" He gets to his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "Here we are"

Willow takes the piece of paper "Thanks". Willow reads over the details before turning back to Buffy "So did you pack everything?"

Buffy nods "Yep. It's all in your room"

"Ok then. Come on Clark you can help your wife with the heavy lifting" Willow teases.

Clark says nothing but mentally groans as he and Willow disappear upstairs.

Once they are gone "He's nice" Dawn says.

"I know. I hate him" Xander says

Dawn frowns at him "Why?"

"No human can be that nice or good looking and oh yeah he nearly broke my hand" Xander holds up his bandaged hand to emphasise the point.

Dawn rolls her eyes. He had been complaining about that every day. "That's not proof Xander. Besides Buffy's senses didn't pick up any demon vibes when you were in Vegas"

"No they didn't but there is still something off about him. I can't quite place it though"

"Can you define off?" Giles asks.

"It's just the way he moves. It's a bit like a slayer, constantly holding back, constantly having to be in total control. I doubt a normal person would notice it actually, it's very subtle"

"So what do we do?" Xander asks.

"There's nothing we can do" Faith cuts in. "Without proof you're just guessing. We just to have faith in Red that she knows what she's doing"

They all look at her in surprise.

"What?" Faith asks.

"Nothing. It's just when did you get so mature?" Buffy asks.

"Hey. People can change you know" Faith sounds almost insulted.

Upstairs Willow has sent Clark off with the first box of her belongings. As soon as he left she can sense a presence at the door. She sighs "Hello Kennedy"

Kennedy had waited for Willow's husband to leave. Husband! What the hell is Willow thinking? Now she could talk to her alone. "Willow what are you doing?"

Willow doesn't turn to face Kennedy "Collecting my stuff. I thought it was obvious"

"Look at me and tell me why you are doing this to us?"

Willow turns round "There is no us. You ended it remember"

Kennedy stutters "That's not entirely true"

Willow sighs again "You're exact words were that if I couldn't give you my all there was no future for us. Well I can't give you my all so there is no future for us"

"Willow please. This is insane. A 6 month trial. He's a man for god's sake"

"So? That makes him what? The enemy, someone to slay"

"Don't be ridiculous" Kennedy snaps

"Well forgive me if I'm missing your point"

"The point is he's not good enough for you"

Willow has heard this argument before "Only in your opinion. Of course in your opinion no-one but you is good enough for me"

Kennedy can fell her temper rising "This is about Tara again"

"For crying out loud I never even mentioned her"

"You don't have to"

Willow shakes her head. She is not rehashing this argument again "Kennedy leave"

"Not until you see sense" Her tone is almost threatening.

Willow is getting angry. She can practically feel her hair start to change colour. "Kennedy.." Willow begins

"Get out!" a voice from behind demands. Kennedy spins round to find Buffy standing right behind her. Kennedy knows from the look in Buffy's eye that if she doesn't leave Buffy will make her. She departs off down the corridor. Buffy watches her leave before turning back to Willow. She knew Kennedy would do something like this. Kennedy just can't leave things alone. "You ok Will?"

Willow takes a cleansing breath "I'm fine. It's just old territory Kennedy and I seem to keep going over"

Willow sits down on the bed and Buffy sits down next to her. "I had a dream about Tara a few days ago, I think"

"You think?"

"I can't seem to remember it but Clark said I woke up shouting her name"

Buffy tenses slightly at the mention of Clark's name "I wish I had been there"

"Me too but Clark was there. I actually told him about Tara"

"Really?" Buffy was surprised. Willow rarely talks to anyone about that time.

Willow nods. "I'm not sure why I told him but afterwards I felt like a burden had been lifted off of me"

They sit in silence for a moment before Willow speaks again "It's over, me and Kennedy. I'm done with it"

At this point Clark walks back in and sees Willow and Buffy "Oh I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting am I?"

Willow shakes her head "No. Just take the next box"

Clark obliges and leaves with the next box. Buffy can't help but notice with the effortless ease Clark lifts it up. As she said downstairs, something's off.

Willow notices Buffy's examination of Clark "Buffy don't"

Buffy blinks and looks at Willow "What?"

"You're thinking he's evil or something. I know that look"

"There's no look" Buffy says defensively.

Willow glares at her.

"Ok fine but what do we know about him? Nothing"

"I know enough. I've met his parents"

"Will I trust your judgment, I do but I can't help having the feeling he's hiding something"

"We all have our secrets. I'm asking you as a friend to leave it at that"

Oh god not the asking as a friend line. Why did she have to say that? "Ok Will. As a friend I'll leave it be for now. But one day.."

"I know but not today"

"Fair enough"

"I also need another friend favour" Willow says

"Sure. What?"

Willow reaches into her bag and picks out a pregnancy test. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course" It goes without question as far as Buffy is concerned.

Meanwhile Clark is taking as long as possible when he's outside loading Willow's belongings. He can't help but notice the looks he gets from Willow's friends. They don't trust him. That's the bottom line of it. Of course he knows trust takes time to earn but he's not even sure they're willing to give him a chance.

"You shouldn't let them get to you" Clark turns to find Dawn standing behind them.

Dawn had watched the rest of the gang give Clark the cold shoulder. She understood why but to her it still didn't seem right. Well if they weren't going to make an effort she would.

"I understand why they don't trust me. They don't know me." Clark says.

Dawn pfts "That's no excuse really. It's just we're all protective of Willow and I don't know what she has told you about our lives but trust is something we can rarely afford"

"She mentioned you lived on a Hellmouth"

"Oh yeah. Sunnydale was full of Hellmouth goodness. You're lucky you live in Kansas"

Yeah Clark's real lucky to live in a town full of meteor freaks and witches he thinks to himself. "I'm going to try and make this work"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Some instinct inside me wants to. My parents are always telling me I can do anything I want. As for what you said I'll protect Willow. With my life if that's what it takes"

Dawn could hear the seriousness in Clark's voice. "Perhaps you should say that to the gang"

"Would it help?"

"Perhaps they would be willing to give you the benefit if the doubt"

Clark chuckled "Thanks"

Dawn smiles "It was nothing. So what's growing up on a farm like?"

Clark wasn't sure how to answer that "What's growing up on a Hellmouth like?"

"Hey you're avoiding the question"

"Not really. It's just hard to describe. It can be isolating when your nearest neighbour is a mile away. The space and clean air is nice but my father has had me working on the farm for as long as I can remember"

"Sounds nice. Living on the Hellmouth was difficult. Its ok if you know the rules on how to survive and Buffy always protected me"

"It must be nice to have a sister. I'm an only child"

Dawn pfts "Some days I wish I was an only child"

Clark tilts his head and looks at her.

"Ok so I'm exaggerating a bit. She's always claiming I get into trouble that she has to sort out"

"You sound like my friend Chloe. She's always in trouble"

"Hey I said Buffy claims I get into trouble"

"You do get into trouble" Willow says as she walks towards them. "I wondered who was slowing Clark down."

"We were just talking" Dawn says defensively.

"Dawn can you give us a minute?" Willow asks.

Dawn can see this is something serious "No problem. It was nice talking to you Clark"

"You too" Clark replies as Dawn walks back into the house.

"Just be glad it's not a Tuesday" Willow says as she watches Dawn enter the house

Clark looks at her, puzzled by her cryptic comment.

Willow notices Clark's puzzled expression "It's a long story but that can wait I have something important to tell you"

Clark grows nervous. Willow takes a deep breath. "I took a pregnancy test". She then hands over the strip to him. Clark takes it and looks at the line on it. "Does this mean?"

Willow nods "We're going to be parents"

Clark moves forward and embraces Willow, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you ok?"

"No. I'm pregnant and the father's an alien from another planet"

"Another galaxy actually"

"Oh that makes all the difference. I suppose this means we'll be having that 9 month trial"

"I suppose so" Clark replies.

Willow breaks the embrace "You suppose? How long do Kryptonian pregnancies last?"

"Truthfully I don't know and it's not the only issue. We'll need to find a doctor we can trust because I have no idea how this will work. I wasn't even sure I was compatible with humans"

Willow tried to absorb this. God Clark was right about the doctor. They would need to know the truth if this was going to work. Willow noticed Clark deep in thought. "Clark?"

Clark had been coming to the realisation that perhaps he was not alone any more. "Sorry I was just thinking". A smile creeps on his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I know it's early days but it just occurred to me. I'm not alone anymore. I'm not the last"

Willow couldn't help but smile. At the fact she had just given him the greatest gift he had ever gotten but this is getting away from their problems. "We still have problems"

"I know"

"About a doctor. I could ask Giles, he might know someone"

"What will you tell him about why we need secrecy?"

"I am a witch. Hopefully that'll be reason enough"

Clark hoped so as well.

"We better go tell them" Willow says. Buffy already knew. She was there when Willow took the test. Buffy was going to gather them together so they could be told at the same time. Willow held out her hand and Clark took it as she led him back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the house They have to face Faith, Giles, Xander, Dawn and Buffy who already knows.

"So Will what's up?" Xander asks at being summoned back.

Willow summons the courage "I took a test and I'm pregnant" she blurts out in one go.

Silence.

"Someone say something please" Willow says nervously.

Dawn shoots up and hugs Willow "That's great Will even if these morons don't think so"

"Hey I am not a moron" Buffy complains at her sister's insult. "And if Will thinks it's great then I think so too"

"Thank you Dawn, Buffy. Truthfully I haven't really processed my emotions yet. It wasn't like I was ever expecting this to happen to me but I am keeping the baby before anyone mentions it"

No-one dares say anything.

Xander gets up and hugs his oldest friend "Will I'll always be here for you"

Willow hugs him back "I know Xander. I know"

Faith herself kept quiet. She wasn't sure what to say in this situation really. If Willow wanted to keep the baby she was fine with that. The child would probably just become another member of the gang in time.

Willow breaks her hug from Xander "So Faith what's your view?"

"I'll back up whatever you want to do Red"

"Thank you Faith". Willow turns to Giles "Giles kitchen now. We have to talk in private." She turns to Clark "Can you get the rest of my things?"

"Sure. No problem" Clark responds.

Willow smiles and then head off to the kitchen giving Giles a stern look as he heads off in front of her.

In the kitchen Willow starts "Giles I need you to listen to me and not interrupt ok?"

"Of course Willow"

"Good. Right I need to know if you know a doctor, one that deals with…" Willow struggles for the words "slightly odd pregnancies because you know I am a witch"

Giles has the feeling this has to do with Clark rather than her but he lets it go. She'll tell them in time when she's ready. "I do know someone. She deals with demon human pairings mostly so she's very discreet"

Willow relaxes a bit "Thank you Giles. Do you have an address?"

"Yes" Giles disappears for a few minutes and comes back with the address "Here"

Willow takes the bit of paper "Thanks. Can she deal with something she's never come across before?" Willow asks since Clark isn't a demon.

Again Giles lets it go and doesn't probe "She's one of very few who deal with hybrid births. She's basically learned it as she went along so short answer yes"

Willow nods "Thank you because I know you have questions"

Giles waves her off "When you're ready Willow we'll be here"

Willow smiles and goes and hugs him. She breaks it off "I suppose I shouldn't put off calling my parents any longer. I'm not sure how they'll react to be honest"

Giles didn't know what to say to that. He had rarely met her parents so he couldn't judge how they would react. He said the only thing that came to mind "I'm sure it'll be fine"

* * *

"So how did your parents react?" Clark asks Willow as they drive back to Smallville.

Willow shrugs "They accepted it like I was telling them I got an A." She shook her head "A legacy of living on the Hellmouth. You just accept the unusual and don't ask questions. In their own way I think their happy"

"Did they ask about me at all?"

"Not really but don't take it as a bad thing. Like I said you don't tend to ask question when you live on a Hellmouth. If it's any comfort I said you were a sweet, lovely and charming man"

"Sweet?" Clark asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you certainly tasted sweet in that hotel room" Willow says and she wiggles her eyebrows for emphasis.

Clark blushes and avoids looking at her while Willow giggles at his shyness.

* * *

A few weeks later Clark and Willow had agreed on an apartment. One which allowed them separate bedrooms. It had been fairly quiet apart from exorcising Isobel which by the way Clark thought Willow was awesome doing that and of course Lois hits this dog with her car which turned out to yet another guinea pig for kryptonite experimentation. Clark had wanted to call it Krypto but somehow Lois got her way and it ended up being Shelby. Anyway Clark had ended up saving the dog after the dog had saved him from another kryptonite exposure. He was going to have to try to keep Willow and the baby away from those damn rocks. If they could kill him, god only know what they would do to their unborn child.

Clark had wanted to superspeed through the moving but his friends has insisted on helping so he was kind of stuck doing it at a normal pace. Anyway that's tomorrow's problem. Then a few days after that he and Willow have to see that doctor Giles recommended. Willow had contacted her and had made an appointment. She was actually in Metropolis by chance so Clark took that as a lucky break. His musings are interrupted by a knock on the door. He gets off the couch and goes to the door and receives a package. On opening it he discovers a note from Dr Swann. At the same time on the tv they are announcing his death. The note warns him about Lex's quest to find the stones and that Dr Swann apologises for perhaps protecting him from Jor-El for too long. Clark opens the little bag inside and out falls the key.

A little later Clark and Willow are sitting on the couch in the barn talking.

"So this Dr Swann knew all about you and Krypton?" She asks.

"Yes he picked up the message my parents sent and apart from me he's the only one who can actually read Kryptonian."

"What are you going to do about the stones?" Willow asks.

"I'm not sure. I think I have to talk to Jor-El. He'll know more than I do"

"You want me to come with you?"

Clark takes Willow's hand "Thank you but no. I can't guarantee either you or the baby would be safe. I better go alone."

Clark stands up and starts to leave.

"Be careful" Willow shouts after him.

"I will" he replies.

Willow watches him disappear and then hears the whoosh as he superspeeds off. Little did she know it would be a couple of days till he came back.

* * *

"China? You and Lana ended up in China?" Willow asks a couple of days later back in the barn after Clark explaining how Lionel helped him and Lana get to China.

Clark nods "Yeah apparently Lana's boyfriend Jason was looking for the stones as well only he lied to her about that part"

"So did you find it?" Willow asks.

"Yes but I wasn't the one that grabbed it, Lex was. As soon as he did there was this flash of light we all got knocked out and when I came to it was gone."

"And you have no idea what happened to it?"

Clark shakes his head "No. Not a clue. I failed". He lets out a sigh.

Willow puts a comforting arm round his shoulder "It'll be ok?"

"I'm not so sure. Jor-El warned me that the stones could not fall into human hands. I have no idea what will happen if someone has the stone"

Willow decides to get off this depressing conversation "We're now moved into the apartment"

Clark turns to look at her "Oh I was meant to help with that wasn't I?" he says apologetically.

"Yeah but it's fine. Your parents helped and Lois and Chloe as well. Lois wanted to personally decorate your room"

Clark in near panic at that prospect "Tell me you didn't let her"

Willow giggling "Maybe"

Clark was sure he was a heart attack now. God only know how Lois would decorate his room.

"Clark relax I'm joking" Willow responds at the panic on his face. "We left it undecorated. I assume it won't take you long to do"

Clark relaxes "No it won't". Moving on to other things "So are you ready to see this doctor, what is her name again?"

"Kathy Mitchell" Willow answers. "and I suppose so. The question is are you ready to tell her the truth about you. She'll need to know"

Clark nods "I know. My father mentioned that fact to me. Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"If Giles trusts her that's good enough for me"

"How are you feeling?" Clark asks.

"I don't really feel pregnant yet I can sense the life force of the baby already. It's strange. I mean it must still be tiny. Perhaps I'm just over sensitive" or perhaps she's imagining it. That had occurred to Willow as well after all she really wants this baby. "So shall we go to our new home?"

"Sure" Clark says as he stands up.

Willow gets up and they walk down the stairs of the barn. Before they leave Clark takes one last look around.

"Clark?" Willow asks

"I'm just taking it all in. This was my refuge away from the world"

"I understand, back in Sunnydale the library was my refuge. Well it was till we blew it up"

Clark looks at her "I don't think you've told me that story yet"

"Haven't I? Well it's a doozy. It has to do with our then mayor". As they head to the apartment Willow tells Clark all about the Mayor's attempt at ascension.

* * *

A couple of days later Clark and Willow are in the waiting room at Dr Mitchell's clinic. Clark is having to get use to all the demons that are around. Clark couldn't actually scan the building. It's protected by magic and his eyes couldn't penetrate the walls because of it. Apart from that the place looks fairly nice.

"Mr Kent. Ms Rosenberg. The Doctor will see you now" the secretary says.

Clark and Willow walk through the door into the private room where Dr Mitchell, a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair, greets them. "Welcome, sit"

Clark and Willow sit down. "So what brings you to me?" she asks.

"Well I'm pregnant with Clark's child" Willow states "and Clark's not human and I'm a witch. My friend Rupert Giles told us you deal with this sort of thing"

Kathy who had been taking notes looks up "Rupert? My goodness how is Rupert? I haven't seen him in years"

"Yeah he's good" Willow answers.

"Well that's great" Kathy replies as she address Willow first "Well being a witch makes little difference. It just means you can channel energy. You are biologically human"

She turns to Clark and she looks him over. He's awful human looking she muses "Ok so for a start what exact species of demon are you?"

Clark rather nervously "That's just the thing I'm not a demon. I'm an alien"

Kathy blinked at him. Ok this is new she thinks to herself. Then she feels excitement growing. It had been ages since she had come across something new. Ok then she'll just have to start from scratch. "Well first Willow we'll take some blood and confirm that you are pregnant. Clark I'll need you to answer some questions"

"I'll answer what I can" Clark replies.

"Great" Kathy gets up and walks out the door and calls for one of her assistants. "Amy take Ms Rosenberg and draw some blood and we'll perform the usual tests" Her assistant nods "Willow, can I call you Willow?" Willow nods "you go with Amy"

Willow gets up and follows Amy down the corridor. Kathy sits back down "Right Clark lets start shall we. I'll need to see your real appearance"

"You're seeing it. This is what I really look like."

Kathy mused that might make things easier when ascertaining what the baby will look like. "Ok then that's fine. Are there internal differences?"

Clark shook his head "I'm not sure. I know little about my race, I was sent here when I was a child"

Ok that's going to make it more difficult. "Can you do anything, I'm not sure how to put this, abnormal, at least by human standards?"

"Well I'm nearly invulnerable for starters. I possess immense strength and speed. I have x-ray vision and heat vision and super hearing. I'm guessing for the baby's sake you'll need to know what I'm vulnerable to"

Kathy was absorbing this as best she can. "Yes I will"

"Right oh I should say that it's the sun that gives me my powers. I'm essentially a solar battery. I really don't know if the baby can inherit my powers"

Kathy took notes. Well this is definitely new territory for her. "So your vulnerabilities?"

"I have only two I know of. Magic can hurt me"

Ok Kathy could handle that. She was use to magic.

"and there are these green meteor rocks that admit a radiation that is fatal to me"

"Meteor rocks?" Kathy asks.

"Yeah" Clark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lead box. "The box is made of lead. That blocks the radiation"

Kathy realises what he is on about "You brought one?"

"You need to see and recognise one if you're going to keep our baby safe" Clark says as he hands over the box. "Open it, you need to see" Clark braces himself.

Kathy opens the box and studies the glowing green rock while Clark grimaces at the pain. Kathy quickly closes it again. "What does it do to you?" She asks him.

Clark recovering "Not sure. I saw it work on a sample of my blood once. My blood actually boiled and that is certainly what it feels like"

Kathy hands the box back and Clark puts it back in his jacket pocket. Willow returns after getting blood taken and sits back down.

Kathy reads over her assistants notes "Well we'll analyse your blood Willow. You're a few weeks pregnant at most you think according to this"

"Yeah we only had sex once, well actually it was more than once but it was only one night and if I don't stop now I'll go into full babble mode"

Kathy nods in understanding "Well we'll confirm you're pregnant. Because of the lack of knowledge on Clark's biology I recommend you just treat it like a human pregnancy for now. I'll have a diet drawn up and we'll arrange the first ultrasound on that basis as well. Oh and Clark says he's vulnerable to magic so I would keep the spell casting to a minimum as we don't know how that would affect the embryo. If you have problems in the meantime feel free to phone me. Any questions?"

Both Clark and Willow shake their heads.

"Right then. We'll let you know when your blood work is done. Until then take care." Kathy shakes their hands, they give thanks and they leave.

Her assistant Amy walks in. "Interesting case?" she asks.

"Fascinating. A completely new species. I have no idea how this is going to work" Kathy says with almost glee.

"Should you be this cheery considering you have no idea what you're doing?"

"I don't have no idea" Kathy says defensively. I've come across new demon species before. An advantage here is that at least that is Mr Kent's natural appearance and therefore the child should look human when born."

"And the disadvantages?" Amy asks.

"I know nothing about his internal biology and I doubt there is anyway to find out about it from what he has told me. A lot of it is going to be guess work so we'll treat the pregnancy like a human one and make adjustments as we go. That works in the other new species cases"

Amy leaves while Kathy considers Clark. His body absorbs sunlight, like a plant? she muses or some other mechanism? How can magic affect him when he claims to be virtually invulnerable? Very strange. She has to hand it to Rupert he knows some interesting people.


	6. Chapter 6

When Willow got the call back a few days later that her blood test proved she was pregnant she really didn't need to be told the obvious. Her head down the toilet every morning was proof enough. Apart from that her blood work should nothing too unusual. Of course saying that Willow had the suspicion that even if there was anything unusual she doubted they could spot it. After all they had no idea what to look for. Anyway Dr Mitchell has suggested an ultrasound in about a month. In the meantime she and Clark were getting use to living with each other which inevitably led to awkward moments like catching each other in states of undress. She blames the pregnancy hormones for the warm feelings seeing Clark shirtless cause because in no way can she be attracted to him. Can she?

They do spend many nights talking, sharing war stories so to speak. Willow finally got the whole Lana story out of him, well after some discreet inquiries with Chloe who by the way Willow likes a lot. Chloe reminds her of well herself when she was that age. Willow thinks Chloe is someone Clark could share his secret with because in her opinion he needs more than his parents and herself. Of course around her Clark relaxes. It's very subtle but in public he puts up this mask to hide himself. He almost disappears into the background. Frankly Willow wonders if he cast a spell or something because he's not a small man, he shouldn't go so unnoticed.

At that moment Clark walks into the apartment looking as usual burdened. "So what happened this time?" Willow asks him.

Clark looks at her "How do you know something happened?"

"Buffy gets the same exact look. Honestly it must be a trait only heroes have"

Well Clark didn't know about the hero bit but he could use a chat "Lois' sister Lucy decided to visit"

From what Willow had seen if Lucy is anything like Lois then she can understand Clark's look. Actually Chloe's just the same. This same unlimited capacity to attract trouble. "So come on tell me then"

Clark sits down next to Willow and goes on to explain Lucy trying to scam Lex and getting double crossed by her partner. He goes on to explain his leaping onto the truck and rescuing them.

"So Lucy and Lois are ok?"

"Yeah but Lucy stole Lex's car and ran off. I kinda feel bad for Lois. She'll have to explain it to their father and he's a general in the army. I met him, he's a bit…" Clark struggles for the right term.

"Strict, a disciplinarian, rather intolerant of rebellious daughters" Willow suggests

"There's that but I think he expects Lois to be he one to keep Lucy in line which is by the way is no mean feat. I only met her briefly, she's spirited" and that's putting it mildly Clark thinks.

"Seems to be a family trait" Willow points out.

"Yeah" After a moment "Lucy hit on me" Clark states.

Willow raises an eyebrow "Did she? The ring on your left hand go missing or something?"

"No I think she had a blind spot where it was concerned"

"Good thing she's gone then or I would have turned her into a toad"

Clark can see the smirk as Willow says that and can't help but chuckle.

Willow chuckles as well "You have an interesting life you know. Reminds me of Sunnydale a bit without the we're all going to die apocalypses. I almost miss them. Almost"

"So the prom's coming up. Feel like coming to another one?" Clark asks knowing full well Willow has already had hers.

Ooh prom. Does she? Well it might be nice to dress up before her stomach balloons up to goddess only knows what size. "Sure I would love to"

* * *

Willow half regretted that agreement when she spent half the night battling this girl called Dawn (another Dawn who reeks havoc, what are the odds?) whose spirit was possessing people in an attempt to become prom queen. Honestly she dies and her one thought is how do I become prom queen. How shallow is that? And when she finds out that no-one actually liked her she tries to burn the school down. She even possessed Clark for a while but Mr Kent stopped him or is that her. Oh it doesn't matter, she was stopped that's all that matters.

Back in the apartment after the prom "So is Chloe alright?" Willow asks since Dawn had possessed her as well.

"Yeah but Dawn shoved her when she possessed me so I think she has a bit of a headache tonight" Clark answers

"Does Chloe remember you doing that?"

"I don't know actually. I mean she's had her suspicions about me for years but she stopped looking in to me. That means a lot to me that she thinks of our friendship so highly"

"Have you ever thought of telling her?"

"I did once but after what happened with Pete I'm not sure she would be safe". It saddens Clark that Pete had to leave to keep his secret safe.

Willow tilts her head and looks at him "Clark I've been here a month and we've fought witches and ghosts. Smallville isn't exactly the safest place on Earth"

Clark sighs "Yeah I know but we at least got one dance tonight that's something"

"Yes Clark the dance was nice" Willow says. Almost too nice really. She had felt safe in Clark's arms.

"Well at least nothing else strange can happen tonight" Clark says tempting fate.

There's a green flash in the apartment "Hello Clark"

Clark's eyes widen "Alicia!"

Alicia had returned to Smallville in time for the prom and had hoped to make up with Clark but had seen him arrive with a red headed girl instead so she chickened out of it but she needed closure so she had followed him back to this apartment.

"What are you doing here Alicia?" Clark says with a grave tone in his voice.

"I came to apologise"

"For putting the necklace on me or leaving me in Vegas?" Clark's voice is laced with anger.

"Both. I wanted you so badly but when we got to Vegas I couldn't do it. I am sorry"

Willow snorts. She has some cheek.

Clark introduces Willow "Alicia this is Willow Rosenberg the girl I married after you left me with the necklace on. Willow this is Alicia. I believed I mentioned her"

"You did" Willow responds "By the way it's not nice to meet you"

Alicia stares at Willow before turning back to Clark "Oh Clark I didn't think that would happen but why didn't you get an annulment?"

"That's not your concern Alicia" Clark states bluntly. "You're sorry, I accept that but I don't know what you expect to happen next"

Alicia didn't know what to do now not really. "I hoped we could still be friends"

Clark looks at the forlorn look on Alicia's face. He kind of feels sad for her "Ok Alicia, friends but that's it. I can't give you anything beyond that"

A smile forms on Alicia's face "Really, friends?"

"Yes Alicia really"

"Great. Well it's late. I'll leave you alone but we can talk and hang out sometime right?"

"Sure Alicia"

"Well night" Alicia then teleports off

"You're a big softy" Willow states "I would have slapped her one"

"I was tempted there for a moment if it's any consolation but without a friend she'll fly off the handle like last time. I would like to help at least one of the meteor infected in a way that doesn't involve them being locked up in Belle Reve"

Willow accepted his answer. She had picked up his guilt about the meteor infected in their talks. Personally she thought he was daft blaming himself for something that was not his fault. It seems to be one of his personality quirks.

"You looked beautiful tonight" Clark says referring to her look at the prom.

"Thanks. You looked good in a tux but how can you not tie a knot?" Willow asks after Lois telling her about his tie tying problems.

Clark groans "Lois told you"

"Yep. She cares really you know. Underneath it all she does care"

"I know"

"So before Alicia appeared we were talking about Chloe. You should think about telling her. One thing I learned hanging around Buffy is that it helps having friends to share the burden"

Clark really wasn't sure about that. "I'll think about it" he replies.

* * *

"So you're really an alien" Chloe says to Clark.

They are sitting together at the Kent's barn. Clark still likes to come every so often and think. It's not like it takes him long to get here. Willow had persuaded Clark to tell Chloe the truth of his nature after Chloe had helped him after he got his memory erased. Clark couldn't really argue with Willow this time. Chloe had remembered what he did on prom night, not to mention his amnesia filled day rediscovering his powers. She had spent the day with him, helping him without any hesitation.

"Yes I am" Clark replies. "Are you ok? I mean I'm still the same person"

Chloe blinked. Is she ok? Her best friend is an alien from another galaxy not to mention the town's local hero. "Clark you are the most amazing person I know. You save people and take zero credit."

Clark smiles. He's glad she's taking this so well.

"Does Willow know?" Chloe asks

"Yes she does. When we met in Vegas I sort of showed off. It was pointless to deny it after that and there's the other thing as well"

"What other thing?" Chloe asks.

"Willow's pregnant" Clark states simply.

Chloe's eyes widen "Seriously. That's possible for you?"

"It seems so"

"Will the child have your abilities?" Chloe ask in full investigative journalist mode.

"I don't know Chloe. Truthfully I know little about my biology or how my body works"

"So have you seen a doctor?"

Clark nods "Yes. Willow's friend knew someone who deals with the unusual. I think that's the best way to put it"

Chloe is puzzled "The unusual?"

"Humans aren't the only beings who live on this planet Chloe. She deals with births from human, non-human relationships" Clark tries to explain.

"Ok you're holding back on me. Are there other aliens living here?" Chloe states.

"Don't know actually. There could be I suppose but I was referring to something else and I'm not sure you really want to know"

"I'm a journalist and I'm your friend Clark. So yes I want to know"

Clark takes a breath "Ok. Demons"

"Demons?" Chloe asks sceptically

Clark nods "And vampires and Willow mentioned she met a hell god once"

Chloe is silent at these revelations.

Clark notices her silence "You wanted to know Chloe"

"Yeah I did but demons, really?"

"Yep but they're not all bad. Some are. Some are just like the stories you hear but others just try to get by in the world or so Willow tells me"

"How does Willow know all this?"

Oh Clark hadn't really meant to say about Willow. Her being a witch is meant to be a secret. Clark does some quick thinking "She grew up in Sunnydale which use to sit on top of a Hellmouth so she bumped into a few". Yeah that should work Clark thinks.

Chloe thinks. She knows that town "Wait, didn't Sunnydale disappear into a sink hole?"

Clark nods "Yep"

Chloe eyes him "You know more than you're telling" she states.

"I do but I promised to keep it secret. I won't break that promise" Clark answers.

Chloe decides not to push. If Clark made a promise then that's fine. She moves on. "So are you still going to college?" Chloe asks

"Yes I am. Willow and I talked about it and she insisted actually that I still go"

Chloe nods "What are you taking?"

Clark grimaces slightly and answers "Journalism"

"Yes!" Chloe screams. "I knew it. I knew I had gotten you hooked" A smug look appears on Chloe's face.

Clark shakes his head "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

Chloe puts on a look like she's thinking about it. Then she shakes her head "Nope not a chance"

"So looking forward to graduation?" Clark asks her wanting to get off this subject.

"Well I suppose. You know get dressed up, get a piece of paper that tells you, you succeeded at high school. Those are all fun things in my book"

Clark wasn't sure if Chloe was being sarcastic or not. At this point Willow comes in from spending time with Clark's parents. "Hey everything alright?"

"Yeah we're good" Chloe answers. "Oh congratulations on the baby by the way"

"Thanks but I thought we were going to tell you together" Willow shoots Clark an accusatory glance.

Clark looks sheepish "It sort of slipped out. Sorry"

Willow really wants to be mad at him but she can't when he puts that face on. Dammit.

"How did your parents take the news?" Chloe asks Clark.

"Fairly well. They didn't find out that long ago. We waited until the doctor confirmed it"

* * *

Flashback

Clark and Willow travel to the farm after being phoned by the doctor's office who confirmed Willow is pregnant. Of course Clark holding Willow's hair back as she throws up every morning is also a good indicator. They walk in to find Martha and Jonathan sitting having breakfast.

"Clark! Willow!" Martha greets them joyously.

"What brings you here so early?" Jonathan asks.

Clark takes Willow's hand in his "Well we saw a doctor and they phoned to confirm that we're going to have a baby"

Martha sat there for a moment. She's going to be a grandmother. A smile then forms. She's going to be a grandmother! She practically leaps up and hugs both Clark and Willow "That's great. Isn't it Jonathan?"

Jonathan rather less than thrilled "Yes honey that's great"

Martha notices Jonathan's tone "Ok Jonathan what is it?"

Jonathan sighs at yet another disapproving look from his wife "Well I just thought we would be consulted. After all can you trust this doctor?"

"A friend recommended her and I would trust him with my life" Willow replies.

"You see Jonathan. You're overreacting" Martha points out to him. She gestures for Clark and Willow to sit which they do "So what did the doctor say to you?"

Willow takes up the story "She said to treat it like a human pregnancy for now due to the fact we know so little about Clark's biology"

Martha nods in understanding. "So Clark how are you coping with this?"

"Good. I mean I know its early but I just have this good feeling" He has a smile thinking about actually becoming a parent.

Martha notices the smile. She can guess what that is about. The fact that Clark won't be alone anymore is probably the reason.

* * *

"You said fairly well" Chloe starts "That sounds like very well"

"Mom took it very well. Dad's reaction was more muted. I think he feels out the loop" Clark answers.

"He's just not use to you living your own life" Willow points out to Clark "Give him time he just need to adjust"

Clark loves the little titbits of knowledge Willow has on life.

"We can always bring him the ultrasound pictures" Willow says.

"Oh when are you going for that?" Chloe asks.

"At the 8 week mark. Dr Mitchell thought that was a good time to have the first one to see how fast the embryo is developing. She phoned us the other day to arrange it" Willow answers.

* * *

At the 8 week mark Clark and Willow are back in Metropolis at Dr Mitchell's practice.

Kathy greets them "Hello Clark, Willow. How are things?"

"Fine" they both answer.

"Nothing odd or unusual?"

"No"

"Well that's great. So Willow lets get you set up. Follow me"

They follow Dr Mitchell to the ultrasound room and Willow lies down.

"Lets have a look shall we" Kathy says as she starts to scan Willow's abdomen. After a little while "There's the little one" Kathy states. She looks over the image. "Looks about the same size as a human baby at this stage"

Clark takes Willow's hand. They are both near speechless.

Kathy continues her examination. She can't see any abnormalities. "The baby looks fine. I can't see any problems"

"Really. Everything's ok?" Willow asks.

"As far as I can tell it's fine. If you hadn't told me that Clark wasn't human I wouldn't be able to tell you were having anything but a normal human child"

Willow smiles with pure joy.

On the drive back to Smallville Willow can't help but look over the images again and again. "Oh goddess Clark. Can you believe this?"

Clark smiles "I know Willow. I'm just as happy as you are"

"You know you're a good friend. I know technically we're married and all but over these last 2 months I have come to consider you one of my best friends. You sit and listen to me and I know I can babble incoherently at times and you don't complain"

"You're my friend too Willow. It's nice being around someone where I don't have to hide what I am or what I can do. You don't even think I'm that weird"

Willow scoffs "Hang around Xander for 20 years then you'll know what weird is. By comparison you're a bastion of normalcy. We'll have to go down and show them the pictures after we show your parents. They would love to see them"

Clark isn't looking forward to that trip "Sure but you know they still aren't that fond of me"

Willow sighs "I know. I thought they would soften a bit but hey at least Dawn likes you" . Perhaps Willow needs to have a chat with the gang about all this hostility towards Clark.

Yeah Dawn likes him but he really isn't looking forward to seeing them again. Oh well he'll endure it for Willow. After all nothing that bad can happen.

* * *

Well so far Clark is right nothing bad has happened but he is still getting a frosty reception. Little does he know that upstairs in her room Dawn is preparing a spell to bring an end to this. She's fed up of the gang freezing out Clark and has concluded that it is his secret, whatever that is, that is the problem. Well she'll sort that out. She'll prepare a truth spell and then they can all be one big family. She doesn't notice on her calendar that it is Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: The first part of this chapter is lifted from my story A Surprise Guest. I have put it in this story for any of you who haven't read that story and because I felt it would make this chapter flow better. Also it involves the scene where the gang find out what Clark is and I felt I needed to have that moment in this story. Thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Clark hadn't questioned it when Dawn asked to see him up in her room. She was the only one who seemed to embrace him without question. So he's rather surprised to find himself standing in a circle drawn on the floor while Dawn chants something in Latin. He really should learn Latin at some point. After all it's not like it's hard for him. Literally he could do it in 5 minutes probably less. Anyway he feels a pulse of energy hit his mind then he feels him breaking free from his prison inside Clark's mind. No not him. Clark tries to stop him taking over but can't. Oh god anyone but him.

Dawn had asked Clark up to her room. Not lured, definitely not lured. She waits until he walks into her pre-drawn circle and chants. Once she has completed her spell Clark stands there seemingly in a daze "So who are you really?" She asks him.

He looks at her and the cold heartless looks frightens her. She's seen it before in all those evil, soulless things that keep trying to kill her. "I am Kal-El of Krypton and it's time I fulfilled my destiny"

At this point Willow and Buffy storm in. Willow had sensed the spell from downstairs. Clark looks at them with the same dispassionate eyes then bends his knees and zooms off upward through the roof. He soon disappears from view with a sonic boom.

Buffy and Willow look at Dawn. Buffy puts her hands on her hips "It must be Tuesday"

Later they are downstairs in their Cleveland home in the kitchen. Willow is examining the spell Dawn wrote. "Dawn this spell is all wrong"

"What? It's about bringing forth truth" she defends herself.

"No it's about bring forth inner truth or inner personalities" Willow explains.

"Whoops"

"Whoops. Is that all you have to say?" Buffy asks of her. She can't believe Dawn did this.

"Well you yourself said Clark was hiding something" Dawn reminds Buffy

"I also said they would tell us when they were ready but do you listen to me? No." Buffy throws her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Buffy calm down" Giles tells her before turning to Dawn "Ok Dawn tells us what happened?"

"Well I cast the spell, his face changed, it became cold, well Buffy and Will saw it and then he said he was Kal-El of Krypton and it was time to fulfil his destiny"

Willow looks up wide eyed "What did he say?"

"He said he was Kal-El of.."

Willow cuts Dawn off before she finishes "Oh this is bad. Really bad. The end of the world as we know it bad. He'll be looking for the stones. We have to find them first. Perhaps I could use the one in the cave to locate the others" Willow is babbling on oblivious to everyone not taking a breath.

"Willow stop. Do you know what's going on?" Buffy asks her.

Willow stops her babble. "Yes"

"Could you enlighten the rest of us Will?" Xander asks.

"Well Dawn has released Kal-El from Clark's subconscious which is not a good thing by the way"

"Ok who is Kal-El and what is he doing living in Clark's subconscious?" Buffy asks.

Before Willow can answer Giles speaks up "Must be some sort of demonic possession. You should have told us Willow we could have helped"

"So we do an exorcism" Xander states. "No big deal except we're looking for someone who can fly anywhere he wants"

"We need a location spell.." Giles begins

"STOP!" Willow shouts. They all look at her. "First remember I'm pregnant and pretty cranky so it would be wise not to interrupt me. Second Clark is not possessed by any demon. His ability to fly is one he possess on his own"

"How can anyone fly?" Xander asks. Willow glares at him "Ok shutting up now"

"Clark is not human" Willow states. "He's an alien"

Giles nearly falls off his chair. "Willow you can't seriously expect.." he stops when Willow starts glaring at him.

"Anybody else want to interrupt?" Willow has her resolve face on. Nobody speaks. "Good. Now all I know is what Clark told me" Willow goes on to describe how Jor-El brainwashed Clark and sent him to find the 3 stones of power. "So to find him, we have to find the stones"

Giles cleans his glasses "That won't be easy. I know of the stones you mention. People have looked for them for centuries without any success"

"Clark will find them, they were left here for him. He'll find them and reunite them and then who knows what will happen"

"Nothing good if the stories are true" Giles informs them.

"Well we have one advantage I know where one of them is" Willow tells them.

"You do?" Buffy asks surprised

"Clark or rather Kal-El found one. They give out a sound only he can hear, that's why I know he'll find them. So we better start packing even though I only just got here so I haven't really unpacked yet.." Willow babbles.

"Willow you're doing it again" Buffy tells her.

"Well I'm nervous. My husband has been taken over by who knows what kind of person and oh yeah did I mention I'm pregnant" Willow snaps.

"Whoa easy there Red" Faith says as she walks into the kitchen. "I noticed the hole in the roof so what did I miss?"

Faith gets the summary of what happened "So an alien Red. Damn I thought B's boyfriends were weird"

"Clark is not weird. Clark is sweet and now we're going to help him" Willow tells Faith.

"Sure sounds like fun" Faith says

"You're not coming" Willow tells her.

"What? Why?" Faith is rather confused. She's never fought an alien.

"Because you can't fight him. This isn't a problem you can solve with violence" Willow explains.

"You'd be surprised how much violence can solve" Faith hits back.

"I give up" Willow throws her arms up. "You have no idea what you're up against. Violence won't solve this. You have no idea; no idea at all how powerful Clark is" Willow turns to Giles "I'm going to pack. Bring Faith if you want but believe me physical strength isn't going to sort this one out" Willow then storms out.

"Wow hormonal much" Faith quips.

Giles just looks her expressionless "She's right, this isn't about violence, this is about undoing Dawn's spell and restoring Clark"

"Fine, whatever. I'll stay here" Faith then goes to the fridge to find a drink.

"Giles is it right I get a strange shiver when Willow talked about how powerful Clark is?" Buffy asks him.

Giles doesn't answer but he gets that same feeling. This one is going to be solved by brains and not brawn"

* * *

Later on the private plane to Smallville Willow is sitting thinking about things. Giles is in the back reading up on the stones and Xander is sitting next to Willow. Goddess she's worried and stressed and pregnant and she misses Clark. Its funny that. She doesn't know why she agreed to try this marriage but the last couple of months have been nice. Clark is just so sweet and a little bit naïve but he listens to her without judgement of her past actions. She involuntarily rubs her stomach.

"Hey Will you ok?" Xander asks her.

"I suppose. I just miss Clark. I think the saying you don't appreciate something till it's gone applies"

Xander rubs Willow's shoulder in support. He hasn't failed to notice she's gotten quite close to Clark these last 2 months.

Buffy comes and sits down next to the two of them. "Will I have to ask about Clark's powers. What can he do?"

Willow gives a smile that chills Buffy to the core "Virtually anything he wants". The smile doesn't last long though before her face gains a more neutral appearance "That's why I didn't want Faith to come. She would try to out muscle him but she can't. You can't either Buffy. I knew how strong he was but I never really thought about it. Clark normally gets upset if he hurts a fly. He's almost child like in some ways. He doesn't quite realise just what he can do and that's a good thing. I think it scares him to even think about his full potential because it will mark him out as different or dangerous"

"How do you know all this?" Xander asks

"Clark tells me. Not in those words but I can see his meaning when he speaks of his powers. He's terrified that someone will lock him up just because he's a potential threat."

"Is he?" Buffy asks

"No! Clark is a the sweetest man I have ever met. He has a gentle soul. He's like you trying to take on the burdens of the world and defend it from evil. In his case its really more of the evil men do. Don't get many vampires or demons in Smallville. In fact they seem to avoid the place"

"Why?" Xander asks

"There are meteor rocks in Smallville that are radioactive. They create what Clark calls meteor freaks. People with special abilities and for some reason psychotic personalities. It seems our demon and vamp friends don't like what they can't understand. After all this is science not magic. In fact we will use one to stop Clark"

"Stop him how?" Xander asks

"The rocks make him sick and weak. I have one in my bag in a lead box"

"Ooh lets see it" Buffy likes strange rocks.

Willow gets a horrified look on her face "No absolutely not. Are you trying to kill my baby?"

"Huh What?" Buffy says rather confused

"The rock in my bag could possibly kill Clark, what do you think it would do to my half Kryptonian baby?" Willow folds her arms across her chest for emphasis.

"Sorry Will. I wasn't thinking" Stupid Buffy. "Wait how are we going to use it if you're there?"

"You'll use it to knock him senseless then I'll do the reversal spell that will hopefully bring Clark back". Willow will risk a performing a spell to help Clark even though she isn't sure how it will affect the baby.

"I thought you said violence wouldn't solve this" Buffy reminds her

"It won't. Buffy there won't be much violence. The rock in my bag will drop Clark to his knees in a few seconds. Of course that assumes we can get near enough to use it"

* * *

Willow, Buffy, Xander and Giles are entering the Kawatche caves. "So where's the stone Willow?" Giles asks her.

"There's a hidden recess with an alter. Clark said it was there" Willow informs them.

They walk on to find the alter not so hidden and now has 2 stones on it.

"He's been busy" Buffy says noticing the 2 stones.

"He'll be back soon. We have to get ready" Willow says.

Willow goes off away from Buffy towards the alter. She doesn't need this. She needs Clark comforting her and giving her feet rubs. He's really good at relieving stress. It makes her happy when they sit and he holds her. His presence alone cheers her up. Then it hits her. Oh Goddess she likes him more than a little bit. She's distracted by a whoosh. He's here and he's got the lead box.

"Honestly, did you think you could stop me with this?" Kal-El says with box in hand. He throws it out the cave into the sky. In his other hand is the third stone. "You're out of your league slayer" He then shoves Buffy aside sending her flying into the cave wall. He walks towards the alter and comes across Willow. "You won't stop me either" he says coldly.

"What makes you think that?" Willow responds with more bravery than she actually feels.

"Your humanity makes you weak. You won't hurt Clark and you won't risk doing a spell so powerful it would hurt our child. Clark shares your weakness, that's why I'm here and he's elsewhere"

"Its not your child" Willow tells him.

Kal-El zooms forward and grabs Willow round her throat. He effortlessly picks her up. "The child is the only reason I spare your life". He says it as if she means nothing.

Willow places her hands on the sides of Clark's head and chants despite the hand around her throat. Kal-El drops her and places his hands to his head. The expression on his face changes "Willow?"

"Clark?" she asks hopefully

Clark screams in pain and grabs his head. "He's fighting me. I can't stop him"

"You can Clark. You're humanity makes you strong not weak. Do you want him to raise our child?"

Clark sums up his mental effort and tries to push Kal-El back into his subconscious. Kal-El fights back trying to complete his task. He stands up and walks towards the alter. Just as Clark succeeds in pushing Kal-El down he places the last stone in the alter. Clark leans against it trying to stay standing, the effort having exhausted him. The 3 stones merge into one.

By now Buffy is recovered and has come over with Giles and Xander. They watch as a blue crystal floats above the alter "I'm guessing that's bad" Xander wryly observes.

Buffy helps Willow back up to her feet. "So Giles what do we do?" Buffy asks.

Giles doesn't have an answer. He had hoped they could prevent this, whatever it is?

Clark looks at the crystal and is drawn to it. He reaches up and grabs it and then he and the others disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

When Willow regains her vision she finds herself lying in the snow. Where the hell is she? She stands up and looks around. Well this is great. She and Clark were only visiting the gang to show them the images from her first ultrasound and this is where she ends up, freezing cold, face down in the snow. On top of this she is getting worry lines. Dammit why does he have to be so sweet and kind and make her like him as more than a friend.

"Willow!" It's Buffy.

Willow turns to the sound of the voice and sees Buffy, Xander and Giles walking towards her. "Buffy!

They meet up.

"You alright?" Buffy asks her.

"Just cold. Where are we?"

"Haven't a clue" Buffy answers and she turns to Giles "Giles?"

Giles looks around "I think we're still on Earth at least but exactly where, I'm not sure. Probably one of the polar regions"

"Well this is great" Xander observes.

"Where's Clark?" Willow asks.

"We haven't seen him" Buffy says.

At that moment the ground shakes and a distance away from them a mountain collapses. All 4 watch in amazement as giant crystals start to grow and form a structure.

"Giles?" Buffy asks rather stunned.

"Yes Buffy" Giles answers without actually looking at her.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this"

"You're not imagining this Buffy"

"That's good"

"That's where we'll find Clark" Willow states and she begins to walk towards the structure.

"Will wait" Xander shouts as he catches up t her "We don't know that for certain"

"Where else are we going to go Xander?"

Xander doesn't answer. He doesn't have an answer. She's right. They have no-where else to go.

As they approached the structure they could now truly appreciate its scale. It's huge, several stories at least.

Willow notices Buffy staring mouth agape. "Buffy. Are you ok?"

Buffy nods slowly. "It's just.."

"Buff?" Xander asks worried

"Beautiful. It reminds me of what I saw when I was dead" Buffy tries hard to block out the memory. Thinking about how wonderful heaven had been just made it hard to live her life.

They walk inside to find Clark surrounded by a column of light. Suddenly a gale starts to blow and the temperature plummets. All 4 collapse due to the cold.

"Clark!" Willow chatters out.

Nothing.

"Your child needs you" she manages in a whisper as she slips towards unconsciousness.

Clark blinks at Willow's voice. His child. He breaks out of the confines of the hologram and rushes over to her. She's starting to turn blue.

"Kal-El" Jor-El's voice boomed. "You must complete your training"

"You stop this right now" Clark demands.

Nothing changes.

"She is carrying my child, your grandchild. I'm telling you to stop"

The wind dies down and the temperature noticeably rises. Willow begins to stir in Clark's arms.

"Hey" he says to her in a soft voice.

"Hey" Willow says in return. Clark helps her to her feet. "Oh the others"

Clark goes to check on them. Buffy stirs first inevitably and Clark helps her up. Her teeth are chattering away. She notices Clark in a shirt and jacket looking fine. "Don't you feel the cold?"

Clark shrugs "Not really"

Soon Xander and Giles are back on their feet as well.

"Kal-El" the voice echoes again.

"Ok who's that?" Xander asks.

"Everyone say hello to my father Jor-El" Clark says unhappily.

"I was unaware you had chosen a mate" Jor-El speaks.

Willow frowns at Clark's obvious lack of mention of her "Ashamed of me are we Kal-El?"

"No ashamed of him" Clark replies.

"Everything I have done is to ensure your survival" Jor-El explains.

"Sure reprogramming your own son. That's going to win you father of the year" Buffy comments sarcastically

Jor-El ignores Buffy's comments. "Kal-El you must know that your Kryptonian genes will be dominant in the offspring"

"The child will have all my powers?" Clark asks

"That is correct and they shall evolve at a similar rate to your own" Jor-El informs him.

"Oh great I'm having a super baby" Willow realises.

"You still require training but I am willing to compromise a schedule due to the new circumstances" Jor-El proposes.

Clark wasn't sure he heard that right. Jor-El actually compromising. Clark decides to take the chance "I agree"

Willow, Buffy, Xander and Giles disappear. "Fear not I have sent them back to the cave" Jor-El speaks

"So what is this compromise?" Clark asks.

"That you spend 2 weekends a month here in the Fortress. The rest of the time will be yours to spend with your chosen mate" Jor-El proposes.

Clark thinks it over, not wanting to mention that he didn't exactly choose Willow to be his mate. Clark has a choice between refusing and he didn't know how Jor-El would respond to that or accepting and at least having some degree of control over his life. It's not really that hard a choice "I accept your terms"

"Very well Kal-El. I will expect you this coming weekend". Clark then too finds himself back in the cave.

"Clark!" Willow shouts as he reappears. She runs over and Clark hugs her.

"What happened?" Buffy asks.

"Jor-El and I reached a compromise. I have to spend two weekends a month with him. The rest of the time I can spend as I like"

"Are you ok with that?" Willow asks.

Clark shrugs not really sure how to answer. "I thought it better to take a compromise I could live with rather than some unknown path if I refused his offer"

"Right can we get out of here now?" Xander asks wanting to go home.

"Yes we can. After all I have to get back and give Dawn a good kicking for all this" Buffy says as she turns to leave. Giles and Xander follow in her wake while Clark and Willow walk out behind them with Clark's arm around Willow's shoulder. "Are you and the baby ok?" Clark asks.

"I think we'll be fine. It was just a little cold. You really don't feel it do you?"

"No but I don't notice extremes of heat either. Truthfully I have no idea what extremes I can endure. Perhaps that's a good reason to do this training Jor-El offers so I can discover my limits"

"Yeah probably. Come on I'm hungry and I'm starting to get strange cravings. I hope your superspeed is in working order" Willow has a smirk on her face.

God he finds her smile adorable. He finds her adorable. Then he reaches a realisation. Oh hell he's got a crush on his lesbian wife.

Clark and Willow find Buffy, Xander and Giles waiting by the truck. Of course the tricky part now was Clark realised is that they now know all about him, they had to after all to come to Smallville. "I wanted to say thank you for helping me" he said to the 3 of them.

"Yeah we didn't do it for you" Buffy responds rather coldly

"Buffy!" Willow exclaims

"No it's alright Willow. It's how people generally react when they find out about me" Clark just lets the reaction wash off him.

"No it is not alright. Buffy apologise" Willow demands.

"What?" Buffy asks

"You heard me. God you weren't this nasty on the plane ride up here. I told you Clark is a nice person. In fact I'm sick of all of this. It's been 2 months, it's time we all got along. So we are going to have a sit down and have a talk about this"

"Will.." Xander begins

"No Xander. We are going to sort this out. Get in the car" Willow orders.

Xander, Buffy and Giles get in the car. Willow turns back to Clark "Right I think we should have this talk with your parents"

Clark nods in agreement.

"So you go ahead and warn them and I'll drive back with them. I need to get a few things off my chest"

"Ok" Clark then unconsciously bends down and kisses Willow on her cheek and zips off.

Willow places her hand on her cheek. Huh that was nice. She shakes her head and gets in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark gets to his parents house in a few seconds and tells them what happened and what is about to happen.

Jonathan speaks "Ok first did anyone see you grab the stones?"

Clark tried to think back "I don't believe so. I found one stuffed in a drain pipe outside Lana's apartment"

"Wait. Lana?" his mother asks.

Clark nods "She must of grabbed it in China when I was knocked out". Yeah and so much for any trust that was left between the two of them Clark mentally adds.

"And the other one?" Martha asks.

"It was in Lionel's vault in Luthorcorp. Oh I destroyed the door to that again"

Jonathan shakes his head. Lionel Luthor. Again! "Ok now what about this ice Fortress?"

"Jor-El called it my Fortress of Solitude. It's up in the Arctic. It's so he can train me"

"And you agreed to this?" Jonathan asks confirming Clark's story.

Clark looks at his father "He compromised. When has Jor-El ever compromised. I thought it was best to accept his offer rather than face the alternative"

Clark's parents couldn't actually argue with that. Ok so moving on to Willow and her friends. Martha raises that issue "Well from what you said obviously we have no choice but to tell Willow's friends about you. Can these people be trusted?". Martha asks it with some concern in her voice.

Oh Clark wasn't sure of that himself. He didn't know them that well. "Willow trusts them and they have their own secrets"

Jonathan looks at his son "What secrets?"

Oh boy this was going to be awkward "Well for starters Willow's a witch"

Martha and Jonathan look at their son. He can see the disapproval in their eyes. "A witch? Like Isobel?" Jonathan asks.

"Sort of but Willow's a good one"

"Why didn't you tell us this honey?" Martha asks.

"Well we promised to keep each other's secrets secret. I know that probably doesn't make sense now but it did at the time"

"And her friends? What are their secrets?" Jonathan asks.

Right here Clark goes. Oh his parents are seriously never going to believe this. He takes a breath and goes on to explain about Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, demons and vampires and slayers since Buffy is going to be here soon. Once he's finished he notices the silence. Well at least they aren't calling him insane. That's a good start he hopes.

* * *

Back in the car Willow speaks "All right for starters there will be no slaying of Clark under any circumstances. Got it!"

All 3 mumble in agreement.

"Good now explain to me your problem with Clark"

Silence

"I'm waiting" Willow says impatiently.

Xander works up the nerve "It's just Will that you lied to us or more accurately Clark got you to lie to us"

Willow rolls her eyes "He did no such thing. We reached a mutual understanding"

Buffy snorts "Sorry Will but when do we keep secrets from each other?"

"Buffy do you want the list of secrets you've kept over the years" Willow responds barely believing the nerve of Buffy of all people to ask that.

Buffy looks down to the floor of the car. Oh she walked right into that one.

"And do you think it was any easier for Clark. He kept it from his parents. His lovely and extremely nice parents I might add. God they probably think I've corrupted him or something"

Buffy laughs. She can't help herself.

"It's not funny Buffy"

"Actually it is. The idea of you corrupting someone. Me. Yes I can see that. Giles did have his Ripper days and Xander has been corrupting all of us for years"

"Hey" Xander protests.

"But you Will, not a chance"

Willow didn't know whether to be insulted or to take it as a complement. Anyway getting away from that "Look I don't expect you to instantly like Clark. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. Meet his parents you'll see that Clark is probably more normal than the 4 of us combined.

* * *

Today was a day of awkward silences Clark noted as he and his parents and Willow and her friends sit in his kitchen saying nothing. His parents are giving, well everyone including him, disapproving looks.

Buffy has enough of the glaring of Clark's parents "Ok this is stupid. You obviously have something to say so say it"

Martha and Jonathan look at each other. They have no idea what to say exactly. It's one thing to be raised hearing that demons exist. After all they both went to church, they learned about heaven and hell but to be actually told such things exist and then to top it off this small blond girl in their kitchen fights and kills them. It's all just too much. Jonathan gives it a go "This is a lot to absorb…" he trails off there.

Giles speaks up "Mr and Mrs Kent I understand. First I want to say that you have done a wonderful job in raising Clark. It's plain to see that despite the temptations his powers grant him Clark has managed to stay on the right path. I know this is a lot to take in but it seems our worlds have merged. Clark can do so much good in this world. Perhaps if you let us we can help focus his powers to do more"

Martha narrows her eyes at Giles "You mean turn him into a killer like.." she doesn't finish the sentence but her eyes drift off to Buffy.

Buffy notices the look Mrs Kent is giving her "Oh go on say it. You know you want to. A killer like me that's what you mean. That's thanks for you. I die twice to save the world and what do I get, judgemental parents of an alien. An alien! I bet you didn't give Willow this much grief and she is just as much a killer as I am"

In her rant Buffy hadn't noticed Willow's sharp intake of breath or horrified look but Xander had. "Oh you hadn't told them had you?"

"Told them what?" Buffy asks then she sees Willow's look and it clicks. "Oh god Will I'm sorry"

Clark was looking back between Willow and her friends. "Willow what is this about?" Clark asks.

Willow tears running down her cheeks at the memories of what she did runs out the kitchen outside with Clark in pursuit. "Willow! Stop. What is it?"

Willow halts and turns "I'm so sorry"

Clark walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. "Willow what's wrong? What did Buffy mean?"

Willow still crying chokes out "I killed someone"

Clark was shocked. He still held onto her. He was unsure what to do. He needed to know more. He picks Willow up and walks into the barn and sits her down on the couch. He wipes the tears from her face "Willow tell me what you mean?"

Willow tries to regain her composure. "It's to do with Tara"

"Is this about how she died?"

Willow nods "She was shot. I was so angry. I was in so much pain"

Clark can see where this train of thought is going "You killed Tara's killer"

Willow breaks out into sobs again. "I just wanted it to stop, the pain. I tried everything to numb it. I absorbed all this dark magic and the grief allowed the power to control me. I killed him but the pain wouldn't stop. I even tried to destroy the world, anything to stop the pain. I know you probably hate me now. I'm not sure you can understand trying to blot out that much pain"

Clark watched Willow cry and his memories flooded of the time he wanted the pain to go away. "I do understand" he says gently.

Willow blinks trying to clear her eyes and looks at Clark. He wasn't angry. He looks guilty.

Clark takes a breath "My mother was pregnant last year but she lost the baby because of me"

Willow trying to get her own emotions under control "I don't understand. You wouldn't hurt anyone"

Clark actually managed a small laugh at that "Willow I hurt people all the time with my secrets and my lies. I use to have a ship, the ship I came to Earth in. Through it Jor-El first spoke to me. He said I had to leave Smallville but I refused to leave my parents, my friends, Lana" Clark's voice saddened as he said Lana's name.

"What happened?" Willow asks.

"Jor-El doesn't take no as an answer so I determined to destroy the ship but my parent's truck was caught in the resultant explosion. I was so stupid. I didn't even thing about what would happen. All I thought about was getting rid of that ship. Afterwards in the hospital they looked at me like an alien, not as their son. I couldn't bear that look. All that pain in their eyes and I was the cause of it. I couldn't bear the pain I caused so I put on a ring of red kryptonite and I ran away to Metropolis"

Willow could practically feel the guilt pouring off Clark. "Clark it was an accident. You couldn't know what would happen"

"Perhaps not. It doesn't change the fact that it was my fault and it doesn't change all those things I got up to in Metropolis while I wore that ring. You see the longer I have it on the worse I get. I spent 3 months in Metropolis with that on"

"What did you do?" Willow asks.

"Broke into a lot of ATMs, robbed a bank, blew up a police car…"

Wait that sounded familiar to Willow then she remembers reading about that in the newspaper "You were that masked bandit! The one they said bullets bounced off"

Clark nods. "Yeah. So as I said Willow I do understand trying to block out the pain"

Willow wasn't convinced that he really knew or understood, not really. Her thoughts are interrupted by Clark hugging her once more. She sighs into it. She really likes being wrapped in his strong, warm arms.

"I forgive you" Clark says barely above a whisper. He did forgive her for the simple reason that Clark had never been able to just condemn someone. No matter how many meteor freaks he comes across, he always gives them a chance to stop. Sadly so few seemed to choose that option.

Willow's tears flow once more at his words. "I forgive you" she says in return.

They are interrupted by Xander who had come out worried about Willow. He knew just how difficult this part was for her. He finds her and Clark hugging each other. "Is everything alright?"

Willow pulls back, wipes her tears "Yeah we're good"

"Yes we're fine" Clark adds. He then tries to lighten mood "So tried to destroy the world huh" he says in a teasing tone.

Willow catches Clark's tone. She smiles and shrugs "What can I say? It was the done thing in Sunnydale"

"I think you've left out the important part" Xander reminds her.

Willow rolls her eyes. "You just can't let that go can you?"

"Let what go?" Clark asks.

"How I saved the world from evil Willow" Xander tells him. "You see it goes like this…"

* * *

The 3 of them make their back to the house. As they enter the house Xander is still finishing his story "So in a sense a yellow crayon helped save the world"

"Oh god Xander. Not the yellow crayon story again" Buffy exclaims. She gets up from the table ignoring Xander and hugs Willow "I am so sorry Will"

Willow pats Buffy's back "It's fine. I'm good. We're good"

Buffy was relieved at that.

"Everything all right son?" Jonathan asks Clark.

"Everything's fine dad" Then Clark thinks it over "Well except this situation. Right we need to sort this out"

Willow walks over and takes Clark's hand "Clark's right we do". Willow addresses Clark's parents "I admire your feelings on killing and truthfully we feel the same. You must understand that the things we fight are soulless beings who only care about death and destruction. They can't be reasoned with or persuaded that they're wrong. We don't like or enjoy what we do but someone has to do it"

Clark adds his own piece "I know I lied about a lot of this and I'm sorry to all of you." He turns to his parents "I did it because I didn't want to burden you further. Mom, Dad you already have to carry so much with who I am, not to mention all the covering up you help me do when I battle the meteor infected. As for your feelings towards Buffy, you're wrong. I don't say this to upset you but Willow has spent the last 2 months telling me about her life in Sunnydale and what Buffy does is what has to be done".

Clark turns to Buffy "Buffy, Willow has told me how much you have had to carry and you shouldn't have to. From Willow says you have literally saved this world and I just want to say thank you and if you ever need help from now on just give me a call"

Buffy was speechless. Did he just thank her? No-one ever thanks her. Well they do when she saves them from the odd vampire but the big saving the world stuff just goes on unnoticed. She looks him over. He's just too young and nice and naïve to have the world's burdens placed on him but still an invulnerable alien could come in handy the next time a hell god comes along. "Well thank you Clark. Perhaps we just got off on the wrong foot. Let's start again." Buffy gets up and holds out her hand "I'm Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer"

Clark takes Buffy's hand "I'm Kal-El the last Son of Krypton but you can call me Clark"

Xander then from behind puts his arms around Clark and Willow "Isn't this great. We're all friends"

Willow looks at him and coughs "I think someone should apologise for accusing Clark of making me lie"

Xander suddenly looks sheepish under Willow's glare as he backs off a bit "Yeah right sorry Clark"

"Apology accepted" Clark replies before he leans in to Willow "I made you lie?"

Willow shakes her head "Don't worry about it. They just like to speak without a whole lot of the thinking first"

Clark accepts her answer and then turns to his parents "Mom, Dad I think you have something to say with Buffy"

Martha and Jonathan couldn't believe this. They were getting chastised by their own son. When did he become the adult? Martha spoke "Buffy we are sorry for what we said"

Ok first a thanks now a apology. Wow what a day Buffy's having. "That's ok. Trust me I've been called worse"

"Right now that's settled I would like to get some rest" Willow complains.

"You alright?" Clark asks with some concern

"Hello. Pregnant with your alien spawn which will have all your powers. Oh goddess how will we cope?"

"Ask my parents" Clark said simply

"Honey, powers?" Martha asks

Oops Clark had forgotten to mention that part "Yes. Jor-El said the baby will have my abilities so I was hoping we could ask you for some advice abut raising a super powered offspring"

Martha smiled. This is why she will love being a grandmother "Of course honey"

Clark's dad had been very quiet he noticed "Dad you ok?"

"Yes son I'm fine"

"Right we should get going" Giles mentions. He was glad that had seemed to sort out most of this.

"Nonsense you should stay for dinner" Martha says

Xander laughs "You may want to rethink that Buffy will eat everything in sight"

"Hey that's a blatant lie and you know it" Buffy protests.

"That's alright. I'm use to it. Clark eats non-stop" Martha says much to Clark's embarrassment. She gently pushes Jonathan forward "Make yourselves at home, we'll just go shopping. Come on Jonathan"

Jonathan knows better than to argue and just lets his wife literally push him out the door. As they get to the truck "Is this a good idea Martha?" he asks.

"Of course it is. These people are literally Willow's family so that make them our family as well"

Jonathan looked sceptical which Martha picked up on "Well do it for Clark's sake at least" she tells him.

Jonathan nods in defeat.

* * *

Back in the house Willow is having a lie down on Clark's bed. "Are you sure you're ok?" Clark asks again. He was felling really guilty about what he did as Kal-El.

"Yes Clark" Willow could see the guilt in his eyes. Honestly he has to stop blaming himself. "Although my feet are sore". Hey why not get a foot rub out of it.

Clark at almost super speed has her shoes off and is massaging her feet.

Willow moans. Clark's warm hands are great at that. She can already feel the tension leave her body. Oh she didn't just moan? Crap. Ok she doesn't know how he has done it but she definitely has the stirrings of romantic feelings for him or it could be the pregnancy hormones? Yes pregnancy hormones that's it.

Clark starts work on her other foot and Willow can't help but look at him. He's so sweet and he forgave her for what she did. He actually said that to her. There are feelings running through her heart as she looks at him. She bites her lower lip. Well maybe she can consider letting him in. Perhaps they could have something beyond friendship. How to go about it? "Clark?"

"Yes Willow" Clark replies as he continues on her feet.

"Would you like to go out sometime? On a date" There she's done it. She's put herself out there.

Clark stops. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He's just realised he's got feelings for Willow and she's asking him out. God a few hours ago even he still thought about Lana a lot but somehow everything was now on its head. Lana had been lying to him about the stone and now he didn't hate her but he seriously considered her as someone who he could no longer trust. He could trust Willow he didn't doubt that. Perhaps he could do this and see if he and Willow could move on beyond simple friendship. Clark breathes in and turns to look Willow in the eye "Sure I would love to"


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: As always thanks for all the reviews. Now onward with the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

When Clark goes off outside Buffy decides to go up and check on Willow. She finds her lying in the bed resting "Will?"

"Yes Buffy"

"About before I really am sorry" Buffy says about her mention of what Willow did after Tara died.

"I know Buffy. It's fine"

Buffy studies her "Ok you're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"Because Clark and I agreed to go out on a real proper date"

Buffy raises an eyebrow at that statement "Wait he knocked you up and you haven't even gotten a date out of him yet"

"We've been busy, witches, ghosts, prom, moving into an apartment, that ex-girlfriend who abandoned him in Vegas, Clark got amnesia, someone's sister cast a spell. You know busy"

"Prom? He took you to his prom. Doesn't that count as a date?"

"Not if your date spends part of the night possessed by a ghost. Oh by the way the ghost's name was Dawn, how's that for irony?"

Buffy giggles "Wait Clark was possessed by a girl"

"You were possessed by a guy" Willow reminds her.

"True but we're not talking about me. So what happened?"

"Oh nothing much the ghost just tried to burn the school down and kill all of us, no biggy". Then a moment "I like him"

Buffy studies Willow's face "Like like?"

Willow nods "Yes like like. I don't know how it happened, it just did. I can actually see myself in a romantic relationship with him that's if we can survive the next few weeks."

"Why wouldn't you survive?"

"Because Clark is going to drive me nuts hovering over me out of guilt for his actions as Kal-El. He seems to like to feeling guilt for things that are not his fault. Honestly I've got to get him to lighten up at some point"

"Uh-huh sounds like a wife's job"

Willow gives Buffy a look "I am his wife"

"Yes you are. So when did you start liking men again?" Buffy asks interested.

Willow shakes her head. "I don't know and I'm not attracted to any other men. It just seems to be Clark and I don't know why"

"No idea at all?"

"Well back in Vegas I speculated it's the energy he gives off. It is unique"

"Wait you can sense something odd while I get nothing on my slaydar. How does that happen?" Buffy asks

"Again my answer is I don't know. The energy he puts out isn't hard to miss but perhaps your slaydar is simply trained on picking up demons"

Buffy mused that one over. She shrugs her shoulders and moves on "So date. Where are you going?"

"We hadn't decided on that yet. Oh what am I going to wear? It's been ages since I've been on a first date, which this technically is"

Buffy's face suddenly lightens up "Oh you know what this means Will"

"What?"

"We get to go shopping" Buffy says with way too much enthusiasm

"What about Dawn?"

"Faith can watch her for a few days. So you know any good places to shop?"

"To meet your requirements we would have to go into Metropolis" Willow decides.

"Right then. Oh this will be so much fun. We haven't done this in ages and you know I could do with some new clothes" Buffy looks herself over as she says this and frowns "Yep definitely need new clothes"

* * *

Clark had went off to his sanctuary in the loft in the barn after leaving Willow to get some rest. Oh god he's going on a date with, well his wife technically. He'll have to think of something good especially after what he did to her as Kal-El. All things considering though this could have been a lot worse he thinks. Sure 4 days every month he'll have to think up excuses about where he goes so he can train with Jor-El but he's gotten use to making excuses up about his odd disappearances.

"Mr Kent" a voice from behind says

Clark turns round "Mr Giles, what can I do for you?"

Giles had seen Clark walk out and wanted to talk to him, he had to. Essentially he was the last Watcher and beings like Clark use to be their responsibility. Of course if the council were still about they would probably try to have Clark destroyed on site as a potential threat. In some strange sense Giles isn't so disappointed that they had been swept away. They were living in the past with old doctrines and a way of looking at slayers as weapons and nothing more when they were in fact, real living people. In some sense Clark was like a slayer, someone who was far too young to be given so much power. "I wanted to see if you were ok?" he replies to Clark's query

Clark raises a sceptical eyebrow "I'm fine but I have a feeling there's something else you want to say"

"Well yes but I am concerned about you. It can't have been pleasant, that experience." Giles says in reference to Clark being subsumed by Kal-El.

"It wasn't but I lived through it last time and I'll live through it this time and I would like to add I appreciate your offer of training but I must decline. I have to stay here near the portal. So what do you wish to say to me?"

Giles hadn't been 100 percent sure what he wanted to say but he feels the need to make sure Clark is not going to be seduced or otherwise fall into darkness "I have no wish to tear you away from your family"

"But" Clark says imploring him to continue

"But it's my job to ensure the safety of the world"

"And you think I'm a threat" Clark states bluntly.

"No but there are forces in this world who would not rest to get someone with your power on their side" Giles tells him.

"Mr Giles I am well aware of what people would try to do, trust me they've tried the blackmailing me trick already. It's why I keep who I am secret but with the training Jor-El offered I believethe day is coming when I'll be helping to save the world" Clark rethought that. Did he just say that? Yes he did. Ok Clark's new mission, help save the world. Yeah that's going to be easy. "Anyway my main concern at the minute is my wife who by the way insisted that I still go to college which is what I am doing. I'm sorry we kept all this secret but I think you understand why I do"

Giles listened to the speech. Yes he knew why Clark would keep what his origin a secret, the same reason he tried all he could to keep what Buffy is a secret. "Yes I do understand. I am the perhaps the last Watcher. It was the job of the council of Watchers to try and keep the world safe, I think you may know that's not an easy task at the best of times. Once there was only one. One girl in all the world to battle the darkness. Now there are hundreds. The balance between light and dark is shifting. I believe your appearance is not a coincidence. I believe it's part of this shifting world we now live in and one day, with all the power you possess, you will be very important."

"You just want to ensure that I'll be on your side" Clark deduces.

"Yes" Giles answers simply.

"Mr Giles I'll be on the side that helps people. That will have to be good enough because it's the only answer I can give you"

"I understand" Giles replies. It'll just have to be good enough because he could see from Clark's expression he wasn't going to budge from that position.

Xander wanders out to the barn as well felling kind of lonely left in the house. He sees Clark and Giles and the sombre mood "Oh god Giles you didn't give him, the with us or against us speech did you?"

Giles looks at Xander "Not at all. I merely pointed out that Mr Kent could be a great asset"

"Please just call me Clark" Clark says not wanting to be talked to like his father.

"Yeah I agree with you there Clark. Old Giles does this have annoying habit of being way too formal. Me on the other hand, well I've got to joke otherwise I'd go mad around this lot. After all I'm the only normal one"

Giles out of habit takes his glasses off and cleans them "I would like to say I consider myself very normal"

"Right you keep thinking that G-Man"

Clark couldn't help but smirk at that "You know I often wish to be normal. I've never been normal. Well except this once I lost my powers for a few hours but that didn't last"

"It must be nice being invulnerable" Xander says. When Willow had mentioned it Xander, who had been beaten and cut and hell lost his eye was envious for a moment.

"I guess" Clark answers not really sure what to say. "It's normal for me"

Xander chuckles "You say you want to be normal and then you claim being invulnerable is normal"

Clark eyes darted from side to side as he thought that over and then he laughs at himself "You're right". He shakes his head "I can't believe I said that. Perhaps I should just accept what I am and live the best life I can"

Xander sobers up "That's a good answer you know. That's what I keep telling Dawnie. You should stay over sometime in Cleveland. I'm fed up being outnumbered by all those women"

Clark wasn't fond of that idea. Last time he visited all those teenage girls seemed to be eying him up like a lion eye's up it's prey.

Xander sees Clark's look "Yeah I know the girls. You really don't want to know what they said about you after your last visit"

Clark starts getting worried "What did they say?"

"They're horny teenagers with super powers. I don't think I really need to say it. And if you think it was bad before just wait until they find out you have powers because the hole you made in the roof isn't going to be explained away any other way"

Clark sighed loudly. It looked like his secret was going to be a little more well known than he ever wanted. "The fact I'm married doesn't put them off"

Xander shakes his head "Nope. They think Willow will be back onto girls before the summer is out and that'll make you available"

Clark actually groaned at this.

"I wouldn't worry about it or the alien thing. Trust me you'll be surprised how these things wash off us these days. All though I would avoid Kennedy at all costs. She hasn't taken her break-up with Willow well" In fact they had sent her off to Europe just so they didn't have to endure her moodiness anymore.

"I thought it was her that broke up with Willow in the first place" Clark says. That's what Willow told him.

"Oh it was. Kennedy is a bit…" Xander struggles for the word.

"Kennedy can be difficult" Giles fills in.

"Just like Lana" Clark mutters.

"Sorry?" Xander asks

"Nothing."

"So Willow mentioned something about meteor freaks. What is that all about?" Xander asks interested.

Clark goes on to tell him about the meteors and all the people he has had to stop after getting special powers from them.

"Wow they sound like fun. Anything supernatural go on here?"

"Well Willow helped me defeat this witch a while back and I was possessed by a ghost during my prom. That was creepy and oh her name was Dawn"

Xander laughed at that "Oh now how is that for a coincidence. Any particular reason she possessed you?"

"I gave her no choice. She was in a friend of mine and I needed to get her out so I cornered her and she had no choice but to go into me"

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Giles asks.

"Yes but my dad and I planned it. She would possess me and my dad would incapacitate me leaving her nowhere to go but on to the afterlife I guess" Clark scratched his head "At least that's what I think happened. Anyway she left me and hasn't returned"

"Ah so you're a hero. You and Buffy should trade stories. She always like telling how she saved the world several times over" Xander informs him.

Hero? Clark wouldn't go that far. "Maybe. Willow keeps telling me that I should share more and I'm curious Xander you don't seem that bothered anymore about what I am"

Xander shrugs "If Will trusts you it's good enough for me. Trust me after Buffy's undead boyfriends you're refreshingly light. At least you are alive unlike them"

"Undead boyfriends?" Clark asks.

"Oh Willow never mentioned them" A grin forms on Xander's face "Let me tell you all about them"

By the time Xander has gone through the whole Angel/Spike story Clark's parents have returned. On the way back to the house "Well Willow mentioned Spike and Angel but she didn't really mention the boyfriend parts" Clark tells Xander.

"Yeah that's Will all right. Probably didn't want to break Buffy's trust. I on the other hand have no problem because I never liked them that much anyway and any excuse to berate them is one I will always take"

Clark laughed at that. He was starting to like Xander. He was quite funny. Maybe all these people knowing about him wouldn't be so bad after all. Of course that still left him with a date with Willow to get ready for. Wow he was nervous when he thought about that. He really needs some advice. He should go talk to Chloe tomorrow and ask her. Yep that's definitely what he'll do.

* * *

Dinner that evening went relatively well and peacefully. No arguing or yelling but for some reason Clark took Xander's advice and shared some stories with Buffy. Also Xander wasn't kidding about how much Buffy eats. She really could give him a run for his money. During dinner Willow mentioned that Buffy would stay for a few days so they could catch up. After a little bit of debate it was decided Buffy would stay with Willow in the apartment while Clark would stay on the farm in his old room. After all he and Willow were a long way from reaching the point they could share a bed. At least on a regular basis because he does stay and comfort her when she has nightmares.

Giles and Xander would simply sleep on the private plane they had used to get up here and fly back to Cleveland in the morning. After dinner they were all saying their goodbyes.

Clark and Willow got a private moment "You phone me if you need anything" Clark tells Willow still overly concerned about her health.

Willow picked up on it. Just as she feared Clark was overreacting "Clark I'll be fine. I'll have Buffy with me. Oh we're going to Metropolis tomorrow just to let you know"

"Why?" Clark asks.

"Shopping" Buffy interjects with a enthusiastic tone and a glint in her eye. "After all don't you want Willow to look nice for your date"

Clark visibly and audibly gulped "Of course I do. Not that you don't already look great. I mean you always look nice, in fact beautiful and I love the clothes you wear and please say something"

During this Willow had folded her arms across her chest and was staring at Clark quite amused really at his, lets face it, babble"

"Hey Will you're rubbing off on him. That was almost a Willow-esque babble" Buffy notes.

Willow breaks out into a smile "You're one of a kind Clark and thank you for saying I'm beautiful since in a few more months I'll be a cow."

"No you won't" Clark almost automatically answers.

Willow points at him "That's good. A little more practice and I might actually believe you when the time comes. Well good night Clark"

Clark bends down and they kiss each other on the cheek "Good night"

Willow then walks of with Buffy into the car with Giles and Xander who will drop them off at the apartment. Willow's glad that this day hasn't turned out so bad after all. At dinner everyone seemed to be getting on ok. A few more months and perhaps the gang would consider Clark a friend.

Clark watches them drive off.

"They're quite nice when you get to know them" Clark's mother says to him as she appears from behind.

Clark nods "Yeah. I think we're over the anger at keeping secrets even though I still think Mr Giles doesn't 100 percent trusts that I won't succumb to the dark side so to speak" A pause "Willow asked me out on a date"

Martha raises an eyebrow "Really? That should be your job you know"

Clark cringes slightly "Probably but considering I just realised I liked her in a romantic sense I wasn't wanting to rush it and ruin it"

"Honey I think you've liked her in a romantic sense for a while. You've just been afraid she wouldn't return you feelings so you've been denying them"

Has he? Clark wasn't sure about that. "It's not that simple mom. You see I haven't actually mentioned that…" he trails off unsure if he should tell his mother this.

"Clark. Haven't mentioned what?"

"Willow's last partner was a girl" he says quickly in one go.

Martha was actually stunned. Her daughter-in-law was gay. Ok this adds new strangeness to this situation.

"Mom?" Clark asks at the silence.

"Yes honey. I heard you. If she's gay why did she sleep with you and why is she wanting to stay and now date you?"

Clark shrugs. "I'm not sure. She said she drawn to me back in Vegas and as for staying together. Can't explain that either beyond neither of us wanted to just end it without giving it a try first. As for the date part I am sort of hoping she's now willing to see me as a potential…." he couldn't think of the right word.

"That's all right honey I know what you mean" Martha says. "I'm sure she will, she must at least consider you a potential romantic relationship as well. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked you out"

Hey his mother had a point. Clark suddenly feels a surge of optimism. Perhaps he could make this marriage really work. Now where the hell will they go on their date?

* * *

Next morning Buffy knocks on the door to the bathroom, opens it and finds Willow with her head down the toilet. "Will you alright?"

Willow takes a breath "Sure, welcome to my morning ritual. You couldn't come and hold my hair back could you?"

"Sure" Buffy replies as she walks in and takes Willow's hair.

"Thanks Clark usually does it for me" Willow manages to get out before being sick again.

Buffy tries her best to not think about all the vomiting.

A few minutes later Willow stands up "Thanks I think I'm done"

"Uh-huh. So moving on rapidly, will you be ok to go shopping?"

"I'll be fine Buffy. This is normal you know"

"I know. I just don't like to think about it. So what kind of date are you and Clark having? It helps with choosing an outfit."

"Oh we never agreed on that."

Buffy thinks about it, shrugs her shoulders "Well we'll just have to get an outfit that goes at any occasion"

"We?" Willow asks.

"Well yeah. I said last night I needed some new clothes and shoes. Desperately need shoes. Fighting the forces of evil plays havoc on my footwear you know"

Willow shakes her head in amusement. Buffy never changes.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark is sitting in the loft getting Chloe up to speed on his Kal-El rampage and about Willow and her friends.

"Wait Lana had the stone?" Chloe asks.

"Yes she did" Clark says in a rather unhappy voice.

"Okay. I'm sensing hostility"

"She hid it from me Chloe. I was the one that told her all about Jason sneaking off to China yet she hides the stone from me. I thought, hoped we had a little more trust than that and before you say it, yes I know I keep my alien origin a secret and I am probably being hypocritical"

"Clark I don't think that"

Clark looks at her sceptically.

"Well not completely at any rate. So moving on, Willow's a witch?"

"Yes"

"And her friends deal with the supernatural?"

"More or less"

"Boy when you pick a wife you really pick one"

Clark laughed. He had to. The whole thing really was absurd. "I know. I know and in fact Willow and I are going out on a date soon"

"Date?"

Clark sobers up "Yes except I have no idea where to take her"

"Well you should probably get graduation out the way first" Chloe suggests. After all that was next week.

"You're right and I doubt I'll have time this weekend. I have to train with Jor-El"

"Right at your ice Fortress. I bet that is unbelievably cool"

"I suppose. I mean I always wondered what Krypton looked like. Now I know"

Chloe wonders if Clark will take her up there one day. "So do you think you'll be flying any time soon?"

"Chloe I don't know. I mean truthfully I'm still scared of heights"

Chloe laughs "Clark that is absurd. You have now flown twice and you are invulnerable. If you fall the only thing that will be dented is the ground"

"I know Chloe but I still can't seem to get over my fear. It's…" he struggles for the term

"Human?" Chloe suggests.

Clark smiles at that "I guess so" He takes a breath "So can I pump you for ideas for my date?"

Chloe looks at him and arches an eyebrow. She cannot believe he just asked her that. She doesn't dignify it with a response and moves on to a different topic. "So are you and Lex still friends?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't been talking much since the whole China thing. I think our friendship is slipping away" Clark says sadly.

Chloe places her hand on Clark's knee "I'm sure it'll be ok Clark"

Clark smiles but says nothing. He's not so sure. There is just a definite darkness around Lex now and Clark isn't sure he can do anything about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. A little jump into an AU season 5 due to the changes this story required, i.e Clark never becomes mortal and he doesn't get back together with Lana etc, etc. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

3 months later.

So Clark is getting ready to start college soon. Happily the summer passed by fairly peacefully except for this guy who was actually trying to destroy Smallville with a nuclear weapon. Thankfully Clark is bullet proof because when he and Chloe confronted him he tried to shoot Clark. Anyway Clark managed to subdue him no problem. On the personal front he and Willow are getting on great. They've gone out on a few dates now. They're even up to proper kisses and Willow's kisses are really quite nice. Clark can't deny how attracted he feels towards Willow now despite the bump she now has or maybe because of it.

On the down side he and Lana are really not getting on. A situation made worse by her boyfriend Jason breaking up with her. Clark had never liked him but for some reason Lana seems to think Clark had something to do with it which he didn't. In Clark's view Jason only stuck around because he hoped through Lana he could get to the stones. When it became apparent to Jason that he couldn't get the stones, he upped and left.

On a similar theme Clark's friendship with Lex is not too rosy either. Not that Clark hasn't been trying because he has but there is an undeniable gulf forming between them which is not helped by Lex's secret projects that Chloe has stumbled on. He'll have to look into this underwater weapon Chloe says Lex is working on. At least he and Chloe are getting on. In fact Chloe knowing his secret and having the ability to talk openly to her has lifted a lot off Clark's shoulders which he is immensely grateful for.

As for Buffy and the rest, he and Willow visit when they can. Willow is designing a security system for a new headquarters they plan to set up in Scotland. Clark has to admit Willow really is brilliant even though he can barely understand it all. It's some sort of combination of science and magic. The science he can deal with, the magic not so much. Willow has been trying to teach him a little bit, he even learned Latin. His training with Jor-El is going well. They're still working their way through Krypton's history. Jor-El feels it important that Clark gets a full understanding of the Kryptonian race. Considering the age of the Kryptonian race Clark has a feeling that this will take several months yet.

Anyway at the moment he is cooking breakfast when he hears Willow enter. He turns to look at her "Good morning"

"What's good about it?" Willow snaps.

Ok that's not good.

"Sorry" Willow says. "I'm just feeling a bit cranky this morning"

Clark smiles gently "It's fine Willow". Boy Clark hopes that is not the start of Willow's mood swings. Clark brings up another topic "I was talking to Jor-El and he offered to scan the baby's genetic structure"

"Any particular reason?" Willow asks.

Ooh Clark will have to word this carefully. "He wanted to make sure it was stable. Apparently it has been a long time since a human and a Kryptonian had a baby"

"Why is that?" Willow asks.

"Because it is very rare. Our species are barely compatible. The odds that you and I managed it are large"

Willow looks sternly at Clark "How large?"

"Very" Clark says.

Willow's hands descend onto the bump "Then this baby I'm carrying is a miracle in other words"

Clark goes up to Willow and kisses her "Yes it is. A wonderful miracle just like you"

Willow blushes "Aw you are sweet you know. Ok when does Jor-El want to see us?"

"This weekend if that's alright"

"It should be. I don't suppose you could get him to turn up the temperature for me"

"I should be able to. I don't think he would want any harm to come to the baby. So why don't you sit down and I'll make you breakfast"

"Ok thank you"

"No problem" Clark says cheerfully as he turns back his attention to breakfast.

Willow sits down at the table and watches him work. He really is sweet and the dates he has been taking her on these last few months have been nice and she has to admit she loves his kisses. The feel of his constantly warm lips is really quite nice and she has to admit she really is attracted to him. The fact that the summer has been nice and quiet was a bonus. Willow herself has been keeping busy designing a new security system for Giles and co. When he asked her, out of the blue she may add, she had thought of going evil on him for dropping this workload on her but she got over it. Now if she could only get over the very strange cravings she is beginning to have. She blames Clark for them. It has to be his alien genes that are responsible.

Willow's gaze turns to her bump. Five months along and she is definitely showing now. She can't help but wonder what her baby will be like. She can definitely sense the life force the baby emanates now and she can tell that Jor-El was right, the baby will be like Clark. She wonder's what sex the baby will be. Does she want to know? Does Clark? "Clark"

Clark turns his head "Yes"

"When Jor-El scans the baby will he be able to tell the sex?"

"Not sure. Probably"

"Do you want to know?" she asks in all seriousness.

Clark stops and completely turns round to face Willow "Do you?"

Willow thinks then reaches a conclusion "I think so. I would like to use he or she and not it when describing our child and knowing now would gives us a few months to work on a name. So back to you. Do you want to know?"

"Truthfully I wasn't bothered either way but I agree with all your points. So if it's want you want we'll ask Jor-El"

"It's what I want"

"Well then I'll ask this weekend" Clark says as he gets back to making breakfast.

Willow raises another point "So what do we tell Dr Mitchell about how we found out the sex?"

"I don't know. When's the next appointment with her?"

"Next week. I suppose we'll have to mention that we now know that the baby will have your powers"

Clark shrugs "I guess but they'll be a bit intermittent at first, mine were"

"Really?" Willow asks.

"So my parents tell me. One moment I could lift a truck, the next I was normal so to speak and fast asleep. I think it came from overexertion. Like I said I store energy like a battery, too many super powered feats"

"and you run down" Willow says finishing Clark's train of thought

Clark smiles as he places Willow's breakfast down on the table "Exactly and being little meant my body couldn't store as much energy as it can now. In fact according to Jor-El it would take years for my body to run down now"

"I didn't know he was up to teaching you biology" Willow remarks.

"He went over the basics due to the fact you're pregnant. We're still mostly on Kryptonian history"

"So did he say if anything weird would happen while I'm pregnant?"

"No but I think that maybe why he asked to scan you and the baby. Why? Are you ok? Has anything happened?" Clark suddenly tensed up with worry.

Willow shakes her head "Only if you count odd cravings as weird"

Clark relaxes "Oh right. He said the pregnancy would follow a human one in time scale if that's any comfort"

Was it? Willow supposed so. It could be worse, like lasting years or something.

"How's the security system coming?" Clark asks

"It's coming along. Gives me something to do since magic and battling hell minions is probably out of the question till I give birth. How's the preparation for college coming?"

"Good" Clark answers.

"So any plans for today?" Willow asks.

"Not really. Thought maybe I would take an easy day at the lake. Do you want to come?"

Willow shrugs "Sure. After all, Buffy and I did do all that shopping last month to accommodate my growing waistline and it would be a shame to let that swimsuit go to waste"

* * *

That weekend Clark is getting ready to take Willow up to the Fortress. It had been an interesting week. While he and Willow were at the lake he had ended up meeting one Arthur Curry or AC as he liked to be known who can actually swim faster than Clark. Turns out he was investigating that new weapon Lex was developing and that Chloe had mentioned. It seemed to kill all marine life so AC tried to blow it up.

Now Clark couldn't allow that. That crossed a line as far as he was concerned but he and AC did manage to destroy the weapon in the end much to Lex's annoyance. Clark couldn't figure on what had happened to Lex. All those years he claimed he wasn't like Lionel and yet he is turning out just like him.

As for what exactly AC is Willow had asked Giles about that and his theory was that possibly AC was from Atlantis and that yes it actually existed hidden behind some sort of magical barrier. Of course AC had gone and left a somewhat broken hearted Lois. That had saddened Clark. For all the aggro Lois caused him he wanted her to be happy.

The weekend comes and Clark and Willow are in the cave ready to go up to the Fortress.

"So has he mellowed since I was last up here?" Willow asks in reference to Jor-El.

"A little bit actually. I think the AI matrix has adjusted to more frequent interaction with me. So ready?" Clark asks.

"As I'll ever be" Willow replies.

Clark takes her hand into his and drops the key into the slot on the altar and he and Willow are transported up to the Fortress. As soon as they arrive the ambient temperature increases to something that is comfortable for Willow.

"Father" Clark calls out.

"Kal-El. You have brought your chosen as we discussed" Jor-El states.

"I have" Clark answers back.

A crystal chamber begins to rise out of the ground.

"This crystal chamber will allow me to ascertain the current health of the unborn child"

"You'll have to go inside" Clark explains to Willow and he leads her over.

"This won't hurt will it?" Willow asks.

"I assure you the process is pain free" Jor-El's voice reassures.

Willow nods and quickly kisses Clark and walks inside. The chamber door closes and Willow is encompassed by a light for several minutes. The light then fades and the door opens "The process is complete" Jor-El states.

Clark holds out his hand to Willow and she takes it as they walk back to the control panel. Clark alters a crystal and a holographic image of the child appears along side a 3D map of the DNA.

Willow stares at the perfect representation of her child in awe.

"The scan indicates the blending of the genetic codes is stable. The child is in perfect health" Jor-El states.

"Can you identify the gender?" Clark asks knowing Willow wished to know.

"Yes. The child is female"

Willow's face bursts out into a huge smile "I'm having a girl?"

Clark wraps his arms around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head "We're having a girl" he says with a hushed tone. He's going to have a daughter, he can barely believe it.

Willow virtually melts into Clark's arms. She going to have a daughter, a precious little girl that will be hers, theirs.

They stood there together for several minutes just looking at the image before Clark says "Would pink be too obvious for the nursery?"

Willow laughs "Yes it would but at least it'll help us narrow down clothing and possible names?"

Oh names. Clark hadn't really thought about that "Got any ideas about a name?"

"No, you?"

An idea hits Clark "What about Lara? After my mother"

That's not bad Willow thinks, then a better idea hits her "What about Tara?"

Clark knows the significance of that name. "Are you sure you would be ok with using that?" he asks with genuine concern.

"I have to come to terms with her death sometime and besides it would be a good way of remembering her. Tara was full of light, goodness, purity and I know our daughter will be the same"

Clark smiles "Our daughter. I like the sound of that"

"Me too" Willow admits. She likes a lot of things lately, standing here in Clark's arms, she likes that. She really likes Clark. Sure he's a bit naïve at times but he just smiles that smile of his and her resolve cracks. That smile. He just flashes it and her anger fades regardless of what he has done. His smile warms her heart just like Tara's use to.

That's what happens when you're in love a voice in her head suddenly says. That's when it hits her, she's fallen in love with Clark.

On the way back to their apartment Clark couldn't help but notice Willow's silence. "Willow are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"You sure? You seem lost in thought?"

Lost in love would be accurate Willow thinks but she doesn't know how Clark would react if she told him. "I'm sure" she lies.

Clark can tell something is off and he's not quite sure what to do about it. Normally he doesn't push but he just has this feeling that whatever is bothering Willow is important and if she's bothered, he's bothered. Saying that if she's happy, he's happy. They have seemed to develop a bond beyond the obvious facts that they're married and Willow is carrying his daughter. He wonders if their daughter will look like her. He hopes so, he does love her red hair and her beautiful smile and her wonderful laugh.

That's because you're in love a voice in his head suddenly says. He looks at Willow and then he realises the truth. He is in love with her.

* * *

"Come on pick up" Willow says as she waits for someone to answer the phone. She needs to talk to Buffy about her in love with Clark revelation and since Clark went off to see Chloe this is the perfect time.

"Hello" It's Dawn.

"Hey Dawn. It's Willow. Is Buffy there?"

"Hey Will. Sure hang on. Buffy!"

Willow has to hold her ear away from the phone at Dawn's shouting.

"She's just coming. So what's up Will? How are you?"

"I'm good"

"Well here's Buffy" Dawn says

"Hey Will" Buffy's voice sounds on the phone.

"Buffy. Erm are you alone? I need to say something kind of private"

"Sure hang on. Dawn beat it. Ok I'm alone, now what's the problem?"

"I don't know how it happened Buffy. I mean I realised I liked him and sure he's sweet and caring and funny and he gets these cute little dimples when he smiles but that doesn't explain how it happened"

Buffy was lost at the end of yet another Willow babble "Ok Will you'll need to keep to the point, Buffy's brain doesn't work at babble speed"

Willow takes a breath and collects herself "I'm in love with him"

"Him who?"

"What do you mean him who? Clark of course"

The penny drops for Buffy "Oh"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Calm down Willow. Now have you told him?"

"No. I'll probably freak him out. We're only up to kissing"

"Kissing? Really? Is he good?"

"He's incredible and you're getting me off my problem"

Buffy sighs "Look Will I know it's been a while for you but your only option is to tell him how you feel. I mean this is Clark Kent we're talking about, he isn't going to run off and leave you high and dry when your pregnant. He wouldn't do that"

Willow has to concede that "No he wouldn't"

"So you'll tell him and let me know?"

"Yes" Willow concedes.

"Good. Now if you need me for anything I'm only a phone call away"

"I know and thank you Buffy"

"You're welcome" With that Buffy hangs up the phone. Wow Will in love with a man. It's a strange, strange world.

"I'm in love with her Chloe" Clark says

"In love with who?" Chloe asks. She had come to the Kent farm liked Clark had practically begged her to on the phone and now he was hitting her with this.

"Willow"

"Oh" Chloe says

"Is that all you have to say. I need help here Chloe" Clark says desperately.

"Calm down Clark. Now have you told her yet?"

Clark shakes his head "No. I'm not sure how'll she react. I mean we're only up to kissing"

"Well that's something. Are they at least good kisses?"

"Electrifying but that's beside the point Chloe. What do I do?"

Chloe wanted to hit him with a piece of kryptonite for being so thick "You tell her"

"But,…, but…"

"But what Clark? But what if she doesn't return your feelings?"

Clark nods

"So you'll be back to where you started in Vegas. I mean is she going to go running off with your child?"

Clark shakes his head "No she wouldn't do that". Clark knew Willow well enough to be sure of that.

"Then tell her or don't and sit around brooding"

Clark sighs "I'll tell her"

Chloe gives Clark a comforting hug "It'll be fine. You'll see"

"Thanks Chloe"

"Don't thank me yet. I'll be using this as leverage against you for years to come"

Clark gives her a look and Chloe smirks in response. Oh she's never going to let him off the hook about this.

* * *

Dinner that night had been in silence as neither Clark or Willow had worked up the nerve to express their feelings and the silence continued until they said goodnight and headed for the still separate bedrooms they slept in. Willow opened her door and Clark was about to go into his room when they both stop and look at each other and at the same time,

"Clark I love you"

"Willow I love you"

They both stare at each other "Did you?" the both say.

They both walk towards each other and Clark strokes some hair off Willow's face and tucks it behind her ear. "I did and I do, love you"

Willow stands on her tiptoes "I love you too".

Their lips are now only inches apart and Clark lowers his until their lips crash together. Willow's arms lock around Clark's neck and it isn't until the need for air is too great that they break apart. They rest forehead to forehead.

"So what now?" Clark asks

"Now we act like a normal married couple" Willow answers as she releases her arms from Clark's neck and takes his hand and leads him into her bedroom. No from now on it was their bedroom and tomorrow they would talk about turning Clark's room into a nursery for their daughter but tonight they would be together as husband and wife. A husband and wife who loved each other.

* * *

Author's Note: I have to mention that I have added an epilogue to my original inspiration for this story, that would be my story called A Surprise Guest. Please feel free to go and read it if you haven't already done so.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: So I remembered that season 5 had the episode Thirst and I just had to write my own version of it but there will be no mutating viruses. They'll be actual proper Buffyverse vampires. As always I don't own any of the characters I use in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Clark"

She says it in such a sweet tone that for a second he can imagine it is her. The woman he once loved but it's not and when her face morphs and she attacks him, fangs glaring he knows what he must do. He shoves the stake through her heart and as she dissolves to dust, for a split second he can see her beautiful face once more. For him even a split second can seem an eternity and the image of her dissolving will haunt him forever.

He drops the stake, tears running down his face. Lana is dead and he is one that killed her.

* * *

Clark hadn't really talked to Lana a lot lately. He knew she was off to college but she still harboured resentment towards him over her break up with Jason. So when Chloe comes visiting expressing concern about her Clark wasn't sure if it was any of his business anymore.

"Come on Clark" Chloe pleads "I know you and Lana aren't getting on great at the moment but I seriously think she's in trouble. These is something seriously wrong about that sorority she's joined"

"Ok Chloe" Clark relents. "Tell me what you know"

"You mean apart from the fact the head of the sorority had been at college for 6 years and she was only doing a 4 year course"

"That's odd but doesn't mean Lana is in trouble"

"Ok how about the fact that ever since the sorority was set up people have been mysteriously disappearing"

"Ok" Clark says.

"And also how no-one and I mean no-one ever sees them out in the light of day"

"They're vampires" Willow states as she walks into the kitchen where Chloe ad Clark are sitting. She had heard the end of their conversation. She walks over and gives Clark a kiss before getting herself a drink of juice.

"Vampires?" Chloe says excitedly. "Real life ones"

"Sound like it" Willow tells her

Then a realisation dawns on Chloe "Oh but that means Lana…" she trails off as she looks at Clark

Willow catches on to Chloe's train of thought and turns to see a terribly pained expression on Clark's face. She quickly goes and wraps her arms around him "I'm sorry Clark. I'm so sorry"

Clark wraps his arms around Willow in response "Lana's gone isn't she?"

"Yes" Willow says simply.

Clark swallows the lump in his throat. Despite his issues with Lana, he never wanted this to happen to her.

"So what do we do?" Chloe asks somewhat upset herself. Lana had been her friend after all.

Willow wasn't even about to dream to ask Clark to do anything. Even though she had told him all about vampires, he hadn't actually met one and wasn't about to ask him to kill his ex-girlfriend. "I'll phone Buffy. Chloe can you gather all the information you have on this sorority for when she gets here" Willow says this without letting go of Clark.

"Sure no problem" She stands up and places her hand on Clark's arm "I'm sorry Clark"

"Thank you Chloe" he replies not looking at her but staying in Willow's arms.

* * *

The next day Buffy arrives after getting the emergency call from Willow. She knocks on the door and Willow opens it. She gives Willow a hug "Hey Will" and then steps back to admire Willow's baby bump "Wow it's so real now. How long till your due?"

"About 3 months. So come in and thanks for rushing over" Willow says.

Buffy walks in "That's alright. So what's happening?"

"Vampires" Willow says in.

Buffy was slightly confused "Can't invulnerable, super strong Clark deal with them?"

"He could but I'm not going to let him. You see one of them is his ex-girlfriend and truthfully I'm not sure he could bring himself to do it"

Buffy simply nodded in understanding as she followed Willow into the kitchen where a blond girl was sitting.

"Buffy this Clark's friend Chloe. I told you about her"

"Oh you're the reporter"

"Yep that's me. It's nice to meet you"

"You too. Where's Clark?"

"At college" Willow informs Buffy "It's better he doesn't know what we're doing, well what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Buffy asks

"Chloe" Willow prompts.

Chloe goes on to explain about the sorority and how Lana has been given 'exclusive' membership.

"Ok. How many are there?"

"5 if you include Lana" Chloe answers.

Buffy tosses it around her head for a minute. "Yeah I should be able to deal. They sound like the brainless bimbo types. What's this leader's name?"

"Buffy" Chloe says.

"What?" Buffy asks.

"No that's her name. Buffy Sanders"

Willow steps back at the look that appears on Buffy's face. For a moment she's worried Buffy might spontaneously combust.

Buffy barely keeps her rage in check "She is going to die slowly and painfully. No-one steals my name. I mean that has to be a copyright infringement right?"

Chloe and Willow just shake their head in a I don't know kind of way.

"Well it's a good thing I brought Mr Pointy"

Chloe looks at Willow "Mr Pointy?" she asks

"Her favourite stake" Willow explains.

"She gives it a name?" Chloe asks bemused.

By now Buffy has got Mr Pointy out "My arm is complete again" she proclaims while holding the stake in the air.

Willow and Chloe look at each other and then at Buffy. "When did you see Sweeney Todd?" Willow asks

"What? I'm not allowed to see musical theatre or something?" Buffy asks

Willow moves on to a more serious topic "Will you be ok doing this by yourself? I thought you would have brought some help"

"Don't you worry. I have a plan" Buffy says.

At that Willow starts worrying.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chloe asks as she and Willow follow Buffy to the sorority house. It's now night time.

"No but I know Buffy, she'll get herself into trouble. Did you remember that stake?"

"Yes" Chloe can't forget it. She's hidden it in a most uncomfortable position on her body.

They hide in some bushes as Buffy rings on the door bell.

Buffy rings the bell. Ok just trick them to letting you in and lowering their guard and introduce them to Mr Pointy. It may seem a simple plan but they're always the ones that work best.

The door is opened by a blond girl "I'm Buffy Sanders. Can I help you?"

Buffy pushes down that urge to stake her right now and puts on her best dumb blond airhead act. "Oh my god. Buffy's my name. We like have so much in common. I'm new here and I got a little lost"

Buffy Sanders looks the blond girl over. Hmm she might make a nice meal, possibly even a new recruit. She seemed a lot cheerier than Lana who Buffy Sanders was having serious regrets about turning. All she did was pine about her ex-boyfriend because he got married and knocked some red head up. God it was depressing. She puts on a sweet smile "Well why don't you come in and we'll help you"

"Oh my god. You are so nice and you look so great in that dress" Buffy says keeping up the act as she wanders in.

Chloe and Willow watch Buffy go in and are about to follow when a voice from behind speaks.

"Hello Chloe and hello you man stealing hussy."

Chloe audibly gulps and turns slowly "Hey Lana how's it going?"

* * *

Lana was out prowling for a meal. Ever since she had been turned she hadn't been happy. She hadn't been happy for a while truthfully. She only realised it after she woke up feeling liberated and powerful and a vampire. Truthfully it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The thrill of hunting and killing and then feeding was a turn on. Of course her problem was she didn't have a boyfriend to let loose those feelings on. Jason had dumped her and she mentally noted she would torture and eat him some time in the near future and Clark was married to the red headed bimbo. What right did she have to take Clark? Clark is and always had been hers.

Personally Lana had been wanting to go and rip that red hair off followed by ripping out Willow's throat but Buffy had said no. No Lana we can't draw attention to ourselves. No Lana I get first taste of meals. No Lana the incredibly sexy football player is mine. Lana was sick of all the nos she was getting told. After all she probably wouldn't have killed the football player. He was nice to look at and she hadn't had sex in a while. Ok she's losing her train of thought here. After all she would have simply used that football player for a while. He would never replace Clark and Clark was the one she still wanted. For some reason since being turned that idea had become crystal clear. Some way or another she has to get Clark back.

Anyway while out and about who does she find hiding in the bushes but Chloe and Willow. Oh it has to be her lucky day.

* * *

Chloe tries to fish for her stake without Lana noticing.

"How is it going?" Lana repeats Chloe's question. "Well lets see now. My boyfriend dumped me and this slut stole my man"

With super human strength and speed Lana grabs Willow around the throat "Who do you think you are? Taking Clark from me. He belongs to me" Then Lana sniffs her. Wow she smells power. "What are you?"

Willow can barely breath. Oh this is going well and what's worse she's afraid to use magic in case she hurts the baby. Chloe finally fishes out the stake but just as she is about to plunge it into Lana's heart her hand is grabbed.

"Good timing Courtney" Lana says to her sorority sister.

Courtney wrenches Chloe's wrist and she drops the stake.

Lana picks Willow up by her throat "She smells different"

Courtney sniffs Willow "She's a witch. Come on Buffy will want to meet her"

Now Willow is upright Lana can see the baby bump. It takes all her self control not to crush Willow's throat but she does squeeze it as much as she can get away with. "Now I see why Clark married you. Well once you and the child are gone he'll come back to me where he belongs"

Courtney drags Chloe off ignoring Lana's strange obsession with this Clark "Come on Lana. Bring her"

Lana releases her grip on Willow's throat and drags her off by the wrist.

* * *

Buffy is getting tired of the air head act but there's only 3 here. Where's the other 2? On cue they enter dragging in Willow and Chloe.

Buffy Sanders was just starting to really like this other Buffy when Lana and Courtney come in with a couple of snacks. She sighs. So much for the subtle approach in turning this Buffy Summers. She morphs her face and attacks Buffy.

Buffy dodges it and knocks Miss really annoying Buffy Sanders on her back. The other 2 whose names she had not gotten to rush to their leaders defence. Buffy whips out Mr Pointy, laughs inwardly at the obviousness of the other 2's attacks and quickly stakes them.

As they dissolve to dust Buffy Sanders knocks Mr Pointy out of Buffy's hand. "What have you done?" she hisses

"My job. Let me introduce myself I'm Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer" She then attempts to punch Buffy Sanders only to find it blocked followed by a quick right to her jaw. Ok she may have slightly underestimated this one.

Willow watches on. Ok so what does she do now? Strangely only one thought pops in her head and that is to shout on her husband. So at the top of her voice "Clark!"

Lana swings round and back hands Willow. "That was not very nice" She morphs and slowly dips her head to drain Willow dry when the door is shattered by an immense force. She spins round and standing there is Clark.

* * *

Clark had finished college for that day, not that he had been really paying attention in his classes. He had been thinking of Lana or rather what she had become now. He knew it was wrong. Willow had told him that a vampire is a soulless shell of the person that use to exist. Even more wrong is what he is doing now and going to look for himself. It's when he approaches he hears something that sends his heart racing. It's his wife shouting for him at the top of her lungs. At superspeed he sets off and smashes through the door like it was nothing to find Buffy Summers fighting Buffy Sanders, Willow and Chloe prisoners and Lana about to bite into his wife's neck.

"Lana!"

Lana turns and her demonic visage fades at the sight of Clark. He smells different from anything else she has come across but powerful, immensely powerful. She licks her lips and wonders just what power his blood contains.

In the meantime Courtney jumps at Clark. Out of instinct, possibly, Clark fires a blast of heat vision at her and she goes up in flames. He turns his gaze to Lana. No it's not Lana Clark. Lana is dead. He could fry her right now but he can't seem to summon up the nerve to do it.

Lana watches stunned as Clark shoots fire from his eyes and kills Courtney. This was his secret. The one he had kept all these years. "So this is your secret Clark. You're one of the meteor infected. It doesn't matter to me you know. I still love you"

"You're not Lana" Clark says in an attempt to convince himself more than anyone.

Lana puts on her best smile "Of course I am"

Clark notices the bruises on Willow's neck that Lana had caused. He points at them "Lana would not do that"

"She's in our way Clark. Once she's gone we can be together again"

Clark bends down and picks up a sharpened piece of wood from the shattered door "I'm sorry Lana. I did love you"

Lana in her sweetest voice "Clark"

Clark's stance does not change and Lana decides she needs to incapacitate him until she can kill Willow. Willow's the problem. Once she's gone Lana and Clark can work this out. Her face morphs and she launches herself at him. At first he doesn't seem to move then at the last second his arm moves and she can fell the wood pierce her flesh and enter her heart. The last image her eyes see is Clark with tears running down his face.

Willow watches Lana dissolve to dust and then sees Clark standing there tears streaming down her face. She gets up despite the bruising and pain she is in.

"I killed her" Clark sobs out.

Willow slowly walks up to him "No Clark she was already dead"

Clark's eyes drift to Willow and he drops the piece of wood in his hand. Willow goes up to him and wraps her arms around him and does her best to comfort him.

Meanwhile Buffy has finally got the upper hand on that name stealing, so obviously bottle blond and terribly dressed Buffy Sanders. She knocks her to the floor and then retrieves Mr Pointy. She twirls the stake in her hand "There can only be one Buffy" she says as she slams the stake into Buffy Sander's heart and she dissolves to dust.

With that done she turns her attention to other things. She sees Willow holding an obviously distraught Clark. Buffy goes and checks up on Chloe who isn't looking too hot herself. "You alright?" she asks Chloe.

"No. At least not right now" Chloe answers after watching her once friend turn to dust.

"What happened?" Buffy asks.

"Clark killed Lana" Chloe tells her.

Buffy says nothing but understands. It's always difficult the first time to accept that the vampire is not really the person they once were.

Clark's tears finally ease and he pulls back and looks down at Willow. He gently brushes her hair aside and studies the bruises on her neck. "Are you ok?"

Willow gives a sad smile "I've lived through worse"

"We should go" Buffy says.

"Yeah we should" Chloe says in agreement.

Willow takes Clark's hand and the 4 leave. As Clark reaches the door he stops for a second and looks at the place where Lana died "Goodbye Lana" he says in a soft voice.

Willow squeezes his hand reassuringly and they head off home.

* * *

Author's Note: (South Park style) Oh my god I killed Lana! Sorry but I just couldn't resist. Lana has been getting on my nerves so I could not pass up the opportunity to have her dusted. Of course the name Buffy Sanders was suppose to be the Smallville's writers own little tribute to BTVS so equally I couldn't pass up having Buffy Summers vs. Buffy Sanders. Feel free to review. I should probably warn you that the end of this story is near.


	12. Chapter 12

Willow is resting after several agonising hours in labour during which she swore to every deity she could think of that Clark would never ever touch her again. She really wishes she could keep that promise but as she watches Clark cradle their daughter with such gentleness all she can think about is just how much she loves him. She yawns as fatigue starts to catch up with her.

Clark sits near the window in the sunlight cradling his daughter. He looks down on her. She's so precious. She has a few tufts of unmistakably red hair courtesy of her mother. He's a father. He can barely believe it. After everything that has happened in his life he never thought he would have this moment. He notices Willow has drifted off to sleep. Despite everything she has had to endure today she looks beautiful in her sleep. She has given him a daughter. She treats him like a normal person. He loves her beyond the words to describe it.

There's a knock at the door. It's Clark's parents. He puts his finger to his lips and points at Willow. Jonathan and Martha nod in understanding and keep quiet. Clark stands up and walks out the door. "Hey mom, dad"

Martha can barely hide her joy at being a grandmother. "Clark can I?" she indicates she wants to hold the baby.

Clark smiles "Sure". He hands the baby over.

Martha gently rocks her "Oh Clark. She's gorgeous."

Jonathan looks at the sleeping child "She's beautiful son. Congratulations. So have you thought of a name?"

"Yeah Willow came up with one a while ago. Her name is Tara"

* * *

Willow is standing in the cemetery in Sunnydale again. She can remember everything about her last visit here. "Tara! Are you here?"

From behind "I'm always here Willow"

Willow turns round to find Tara once again standing there in the same white dress. She smiles "I'm a mother"

Tara returns the smile "I know"

"You were right about Clark"

Tara smugly "Naturally"

"Since when do you do smug?"

"Since I died and was allowed to see the bigger picture" Tara explains.

Of course but why can't they show her the bigger picture? Willow thinks. "Can we sit?" Willow asks.

Tara nods and a bench appears. They both sit down.

"I really love him" Willow says

"I know and I know that he loves you too"

"Is that ok? For me to love him but still love you" Willow asks.

"Yes Willow. I told you before you can't run out of love but I am your past and he is your present and future"

"I remember you saying you were there to kick me up my shapely ass." Willow then sighs "Will I ever get that back?" she asks worried about working off the pregnancy fat.

Tara smiles and says jokily "I hope so. I like your ass"

"So does Clark" Willow says without thinking and then blushes at her remark.

Tara laughs at that. "Oh Willow"

Willow wants to move off this subject "So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you. I don't get to very often anymore. You don't need me to guide you as much now you have Clark and before you say anything that's a good thing. That's why I put the two of you together in the first place"

"Will I ever get to remember this Tara? I hate my last memory of you is the one where you die"

Bell ringing interrupts.

Tara sighs "I have to go."

"It's a no isn't it?" Willow asks about whether she will remember this.

"You're not suppose to. It's a subconscious thing but…" Tara leans forward and passionately kisses Willow. Once they break apart "you can remember that" Tara finishes.

Willow smiles "You know I am married. I guess that makes you my mistress"

"Down girl and how do you know that you are not my mistress?" Tara says back.

Willow chuckles at that and Tara joins her.

"The gang's here. You better wake up and say hi" Tara tells her.

Willow hugs Tara "I still love you"

"I love you too Willow but I'm dead and you have Clark and your daughter. Be with them. Be happy"

Willow nods "I will, I am"

Tara smiles "Good and oh thank you"

"For what?" Willow asks

"Naming your daughter after me. I'm honoured"

Willow tried to think back. Hmm the idea just popped in her mind from nowhere. Like someone put it there. Oh she didn't?

"Actually I did" Tara says reading Willow's mind and with another smug grin she fades away.

Willow shakes her head in mild amusement. Goddess she really loves that woman.

"I love you too" Tara's voice echoes.

Willow frowns once more at her mind being read. "Stop that"

"Make me!" Tara's voice shoots back.

"Ok I'm waking up now!" Willow states and the cemetery fades away into blackness. Willow's eye's flutter open and she wakes up in her hospital bed to find Clark standing there holding baby Tara.

* * *

"Sorry if I woke you" Clark says.

"No it's alright" Willow says as her dream fades away from her memory apart from a certain kiss. Willow's hand touches her lips at the memory.

"Buffy and Xander are here and so are my parents if you're feeling up to it" Clark informs her.

Willow nods "Sure". Clark hands over Tara to Willow and goes to let everyone in. Buffy and Xander walk in first. "Hey Will" Buffy says.

"Hi Buffy"

"Congratulations and to you too Clark" Buffy gives Clark a hug.

"Thanks" Clark says as he hugs her back

Buffy looks at the little sleeping baby "Oh she is too cute. What's her name?"

"Tara. Her name is Tara"

Buffy understands the significance of that name. Xander coughs "I would like to see my niece please"

Buffy turns to face him "Niece? You're not her uncle"

"Sure I am. Right Will?"

"I suppose. Of course by that argument Buffy's now an auntie"

"Auntie Buffy" Xander chuckles

Buffy hits him on the shoulder before turning back to Willow. "So Will do your parents know?"

"Clark phoned them when I went into labour. They said they would see about finding time to visit. I'm not holding my breath". They had barely seemed excited when Willow had told them she was pregnant in the first place. There were some mutterings about it being time. Willow hated the apathy living on the Hellmouth seemed to generate in people especially her parents. "So where's Dawn and Giles?"

"Oh we couldn't get Dawn out of school so Giles is going to bring her at the weekend"

Willow nodded in understanding.

"Well we'll go and let Clark's parents see you" Buffy says.

"Ok. Thanks for coming you guys"

"Don't mention it Will. Congratulations " Xander says as he and Buffy leave and Martha and Jonathan enter.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Kent" Willow says. She still can't bring herself to use their first names.

"Martha honey. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just tired"

"We won't stay long. Clark showed us Tara when you dozed off. We just wanted to check up on you" Jonathan says

"Thank you. I appreciate it" Willow yawns

"Well we'll go. You need rest. Congratulations" Martha says as she and Jonathan leave.

Willow yawns again and Clark picks Tara up and puts her in the cot beside the bed. He turns to Willow "You better sleep. She'll being needing fed soon"

Willow nods as she yawns again. "Thank you for staying despite all those things I said to you"

Clark smiles and sits down beside the bed. "It's fine. I didn't know you knew so many gods" He absently minded strokes some of Willow's hair off her face.

"Neither did I. It's amazing what springs to mind when you're in agony"

"I'm just glad I'm invulnerable or I think you would have broken my hand"

Willow laughs and says "I love you and now thinking back on it I'm glad we agreed to give this marriage a go"

"So am I and I love you too"

"Yeah but I didn't have to endure cranky pregnant lady rants"

Clark shrugs "Sometimes you just need to vent your feelings Willow. If it makes you feel better I'm happy to be your verbal punch bag"

Willow grabs Clark's shirt "Come here" she says as she yanks him down and gives him an electrifying kiss

Clark is sure he can feel electricity running through him as Willow kisses him and knowing what she could do that might actually be what she is doing.

Willow stops only when she need a breath. "I love you" she says again.

There's a silence. Clark's mind has left the building.

"Clark" Willow says as she waves her hand in front of his eyes at his vacant expression.

Clark's mind snaps back "I love you too but you need to sleep"

Willow agrees and closes her eyes. She drifts off almost immediately. Clark kisses her forehead. In Willow's mind Tara's voice speaks once more "Be happy Willow" and a small smile appears on Willow's face.

* * *

A few days later Clark and Willow get to take Tara home after Dr Mitchell was satisfied she was in good health. They place her in the cot Clark spent all of 10 seconds assembling and watch her sleep.

"She's as beautiful as you when you sleep" Clark says to Willow

"Aw that's sweet but I don't think I can look beautiful with my face smooshed in a pillow"

"Actually you spend most nights with your face smooshed into me" Clark says referring to the fact Willow sleeps on his chest.

"Well it's just you're so damn warm and comfy and you better be prepared to share feeding her in the middle of the night"

Clark isn't quite sure how Willow's train of thought switched from warm and comfy to him getting up to look after their daughter but hey if he knew everything that would take the fun out of it. "Of course I will Willow. I mean I don't actually need as much sleep as you do so it's not a problem for me getting up"

"You know you're one of a kind"

Clark smiles "Not anymore and that is thanks to you"

"What did I do? Except get fat and then endure agony for several hours. By the way I am never letting you forget that"

"Willow you were not fat" Clark says emphatically.

Willow smiles really. "I know and thank you for that. Right have you remembered to get everything we need?"

"I think so" Clark answers

"Right we have that get together at your parents this weekend when Dawn and Giles and well frankly everybody we know is coming to view my daughter like she's in a shop window on sale or something"

"Easy Honey. I think you're being slightly overprotective"

Willow bites her lower lip "I know but I can't help it. I just want to hold on to her and never let go, never let her have to see the dangers in the world, never have to see the people she loves die or be hurt…"

Clark goes and hugs her "I know you do. I want the same but if you do that she'll never see the wonder of the world either"

"I love her so much I can't even begin to describe it"

"I know Willow. I love her too just like I love you"

"Oh Clark I love you too. Don't think for a second I don't"

They stand there in each other's arms for a moment "She's going to have your hair" Clark feels the need to say.

"Yeah I'm glad of that. She has your eyes"

"I know and one day those eyes will be able to do everything my eyes can. I shudder to think what she'll use the x-ray vision for"

"Why? You don't misuse it"

"Well the first time it manifested itself I saw right in to the girl's changing room and lets just say I didn't close my eyes" Clark says in an example of when he did misuse it.

Willow laughed "Oh Xander would love to hear that one some time but as for Tara I'm sure when the time comes it'll be alright. After all she has you to teach her"

"Yeah I suppose she does". Clark hadn't thought of that. He had no-one to help him back then but he can help his daughter when the time comes.

Willow finally breaks the hug "Well I need some rest before she needs fed again."

Clark bends down and gives Willow a kiss "Right. Sleep well"

Willow returns the kiss and goes off to bed while Clark stays and looks at his sleeping daughter. It's funny looking back on it how he got here. He was basically drunk, sort of, and married a complete stranger. Yet she got into his heart and now he couldn't imagine his life without her. Maybe he should put more credence into that destiny stuff because how else did he end up with Willow? It doesn't matter how. All that matters is that he loves her and that they have a long and happy life together.

Willow lies down in bed. Wow what a few days. She never expected this, to be married and a mother but now it seem so perfect. She was so drunk she had to perform a spell to even remember how Tara was conceived. That was a good night thinking back on it. Perhaps it was fate that she met Clark, after all few people willing absorb her rants and her babbles with a smile. Oh he has a lovely smile and it makes no difference to her that he's an alien, in fact if anyway ever asks about it her reply would be "So I married an Alien in Vegas. So what?". She loves him and that is all that matters and she just has this feeling that they'll have a long and happy life together.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes the end has come. I'm a little sad. I have loved writing this but this just seemed the natural place to end this story although I have a few more ideas about Clark and Willow that I will get around to writing at some point. For all those who wrote reviews, thank you. I do read them all. In the meantime please feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
